The Enchanted
by Kaioo
Summary: A un-named survivor remembers how he survived the Infection. Were they lucky, or damned? They found the Enchanted. Four humans. Dead. No Hope, or was there?
1. The First Day

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 1- The First Day**

_27__th__ January 2010_

_As I look back on the events I faced, I am lucky to be alive. The dangers I faced, the creatures I fought. Horrible transformations of people. The story starts on the 11th November 2009. I shall give a little introduction before explaining the story to you. The story is in third-person. There had been a illness spreading like wildfire since the 4__th__ of August, and on the 11__th__ November, the chaos began. It became known as The First Day. The first day of living hell, the first day of the end of the world. No, not the world. America. This illness, more of a disease… infection… was only in America. Every country had closed its borders to everyone in America. Military built walls to protect Mexico, and Southern Americas. We were trapped, fighting for our lives._

_Now, to set the scene… Hmm… The location was Atlas, once a great prospering city. It was the largest city in America. More "zombies" to kill… More friends dying. The story begins…_

**The First Day, The Beginning**

**Escape from The Office**

Kyle sighed as he sat at his office desk, doing the same crap he did every day of work. Sit around and do fuck all. Half the workers were off sick, and had been for over a month. Kyle was one of three workers who weren't ill. All the other workers felt sick, but still came to work. The other two were Kyle's friends, Brandon and Connor. They had been childhood friends.

The ill workers looked worse than ever, and when one of them collapsed, Kyle and his friends rushed to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Mark, you okay?" Kyle asked, placing his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Gragh!" Mark growled, trying to bite Kyle's hand.

Kyle retreated his hand from Mark, and was staring at the now absolutely pale form of Mark, who was standing in front of him, growling, his eyes glowing red.

"Mark, cut the crap!" Kyle moaned.

Mark growled again, and let out a screech, before leaping at Kyle. Suddenly, the doors to the office burst open, and riot police came storming in, clad in riot gear. One of them shot Mark off of Kyle, and fanned out, as the rest of the office workers charged at the police. All the workers were screeching just like Mark.

"Holy crap." Brandon gasped "Look outside…"

Kyle and Connor moved to the window Brandon was at, and saw the chaos outside. Cars were left abandoned in the streets, people running wildly, being chased by others who were all pale. Police marched in a line on the street, shooting the pale people.

Behind them, the gunfire stopped, and silence filled the office, apart from the breathing of the police, and the trio. The police walked over to the three of them, and looked out of the window with them.

"Is that thing on steroids!?" Connor shouted, pointing at a massively muscular creature charging down the road towards the police.

The police rained down bullets on the muscular creature, but with one swipe of its hand, they were all sent flying. They were all dead. The beast roared its victory, before stampeding after fleeing people.

"That thing is like a Tank." Brandon gasped.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here." A riot police said.

"This building has a helipad, you guys could call in a helicopter to get us. No way are we going out on that street." Kyle sighed.

"Ok." the man replied, "Take these."

The riot police handed Kyle, Brandon and Connor Shotguns.

"Holy crap, a Model 1887, how the hell did you get one of these!?" Connor gasped, staring at the Model 1887 he had in his hands.

The man just shrugged.

"A VR-26 Pump-Action Shotgun…" Brandon said, smiling "This is the only one."

"Yep." the man stated.

"Hmm… TS-I231 Extended Ammo Pump Action Shotgun." Kyle said, his favourite gun. "Tactical Systems, makers, (high) Impact Shotgun, 231 Edition. A good gun. Standard mag holds 20 shots, Two mags can be used, for a total of 40 shots for the 231 Edition, and as the name says, well it doesn't, but the max ammo anyone can carry for this gun is 231 shots, don't ask me how…"

The group, consisting of Kyle, Brandon, Connor and three riot police began going up the staircase to the roof.

"How many floors are we from the top?" one of the riot police asked.

"Ten floors." Kyle answered, "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Alex" the man who had handed them the guns replied, "The tall one is Gabriel, and the other one is Marcian."

The other two riot police nodded their heads at Kyle. The group were five floors away, when they were met with rubble blocking the staircase.

"There's another way up, follow me." Brandon said, walking through the door into an office.

Kyle looked at the floor number. Floor thirty-five. Had the most workers in out of every floor. Trouble… It was. They were through the door, and were met with over fifty zombies. They turned their heads at the sound of the new arrivals, and charged towards them. Corpses of immunes lay scattered around, whilst there were also bodies of non-immunes, killed before they transformed.

The group opened fire, the zombies falling quickly. The Police ripping them to shreds from afar with Uzis, and when they reloaded, and the zombies got in close, the trio would take care of them. Belching noises could be heard, and they were close.

"Boomer" Marcian said.

"A what?" Kyle asked.

"That." Marcian said, pointing at a grotesquely fat, pale man waddling round the corner.

Marcian fired three bullets, and the "Boomer" exploded.

"No wonder you call it a Boomer…" Kyle laughed. "Now what the hell is that?"

A one-armed creature charged from the group's right, and knocked the group over, grabbing Gabriel as it ran, smashing through a window, and falling to the ground far below.

"Gabriel!" Marcian shouted.

"Ssh!" Alex groaned, as a howl filled the air. "Great…"

Loads of footsteps could be heard behind them.

"They're coming up the stairway, find something to barricade the door!" Alex shouted.

Alex and Marcian ran and leant against the door, as the horde began battering at the door. The trio ran, and found a desk that lay ruined, pushing the dead body off of it, and snapped a piece of wood off, and put it in the door handles, blocking the door.

The five of them ran through the office, and were relieved that no other zombies were in the room. At the other door leading to a stairway, there was a pile of dead, pale people, implying that there had been some survivors of this, in the building at least…

As they went up the stairs, they found more corpses of pale people, as well as some non-pale people. At the fortieth floor, they found a large pile of pale people, the automatic door leading to the rooftop the last stand of some survivors. Five non-pale corpses lay next to the automatic door. The problem with the door was that it opened slowly, and made quite a bit of noise.

"We'll set the door to open, you set up your riot shields to block the stairs." Kyle said.

Alex and Marcian did as Kyle said, and the stairs were blocked.

"Right, let's do this…" Kyle groaned, and pressed the button.

The door groaned as it began to open, a howl filling the air as a horde came stampeding up the stairs. They crashed into the riot shields, which stayed up, protecting them.

"Kill them before the shields fall!" Brandon shouted, firing at the horde, the rest of the group opening fire as well.

The door finally opened, and they ran through it as it closed again. Scattered around the helipad lay ten non-pale corpses, piles of dead zombies around them. There were ten "live" zombies, and they were quickly made dead again.

A helicopter flew by, the pilot speaking.

"Any survivors get to the large office building now. I will circle round two more times, before landing there. Any survivors get to the large office building now. I repeat, get to the large office building now. Contact me over the radio. Police Helicopter out."

"Right, suit up. We're going to have to be prepared. Anything could happen." Alex sighed, as they all collected ammo.

"Hey, chopper pilot, this is Alex of the Atlas Police Enforcers Squad. I and a squad member of mine have got three, I repeat, three, survivors. Requesting evac immediately. Tall office building." Alex said over the radio.

"Copy that. I'm gonna need another chopper. Mine can only hold two. I'll get another chopper to come." the pilot replied.

Suddenly, an explosion went off, causing a siren to blare, a howl rising through the near silent air. Footsteps came closer and closer and the doors leading to the stairway were ripped to shreds, the horde stampeding towards the survivors.

"Open fire!" Alex shouted, spraying bullets into the crowd.

"Hold out, be there in a minute!" the pilot shouted.

The last member of the horde collapsed to the floor spectacularly, when suddenly the ground began shaking, and a roar filled the air.

"Please God don't let that be a Tank." Brandon prayed, but his pray went unanswered as a Tank charged through the door, charging towards them.

Over the noise of the Tank you could hardly hear anything, and it came as a surprise when the Tank suddenly collapsed, and they began hearing a whirring noise as a minigun sped down. They turned around to see two choppers.

"We'll go in the smaller one, you go in the other one." Alex said, as he and Marcian got into the Police copter, whilst the trio went in the Military one.

Out of nowhere a Tank appeared, and threw a rock at the Police helicopter. The rock smashed through the cockpit and the helicopter span wildly out of control, throwing Alex and Marcian back onto the roof of the office building as zombies poured into the helipad area.

"Save them!" Kyle shouted.

"We can't. If we stay we'll die like the Police pilot." The Military pilot said, turning the helicopter away from the rooftop as Alex and Marcian fell under the flood of the horde.

Something wet wrapped around the man on the minigun's waist, and before anyone could react, he was pulled out of the chopper, his scream filling the air. The helicopter swooped down slightly, and something jumped on the top of it, exploding, spewing guts over the helicopter. Zombies began leaping at the helicopter, and one smashed through the cockpit window, and grabbed the pilot as it fell, taking the pilot with it.

The helicopter veered wildly without a pilot, and smashed into the side of a building, destroying five floors before stopping halfway through the building. The three of them crawled out of the helicopter, surprisingly unscathed, and looked around.

"Crap, we dropped the weapons and ammo in the chaos…" Brandon groaned.

"We're in luck, look." Connor said, pointing. "We crashed into a weapons lock room. We got Uzis, UMP45s, Tar21s, An AK-47, custom pistols- enough for all of us- and… ooh… a Laser sighted Silenced UMP45."

Kyle grabbed the Silenced UMP45, and smiled.

"Hell, my favourite Modern Warfare 2 weapon. UMP45 Silencer… sure kicks ass." Kyle sighed.

"The AK-47 is mine." Brandon said, smiling.

"Tar21 for me I think…" Connor frowned, "Or not, THIS is mine!"

"An ACR with Shotgun attachment… nice find." Kyle said, recognising the weapon.

All three of them picked up two custom pistols each, placing them in leg holsters that came with the pistols.

"Let's stock up on supplies and head out" Brandon commanded.

**The First Day, The Beginning**

**Fight on the Streets**

The trio finished stocking up, and entered the stairway, and began running down the stairs. They only had to travel down two sets of stairs before they were at the ground floor. They opened the door, and entered the lobby, and were met with mounds- at least thirty bodies per pile- of dead bodies. Many were of the Infected, but there were also bodies of Non-Infected.

Gunfire could be heard outside, and they looked outside just after the gunfire, to see a man being ripped to shreds by a creature in a Hoodie. Three men clad in military clothes came into sight, shooting the Hooded creature, one of them calling it a "Hunter", before the "commander" of the group pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot a bullet into the man, ending his life instantly.

"Move in!" The commander shouted, as a Jeep smashed through the car the once living man had been launched into by the Hunter.

A minigun was attached to this Jeep, and a man was manning it, firing bullets at zombies. Two more Jeeps followed the Lead Jeep, the last Jeep stopping to let the two soldiers with the commander in the Jeep, leaving the Commander to run alongside the last Jeep, as soldiers ran past them.

Brandon looked at his watch.

"It's 11:25 AM. Two hours and twenty-five minutes since this chaos began." Brandon said, shocked.

The three of them ran outside onto the street, and followed the military convoy, and found them stopped just around the corner. The three Jeeps had spread out, providing cover for the soldiers, and at the same time gaps for soldiers to run into and fire at zombies.

Zombies were pouring out of the alleyway to the right of the military, and one of the minigunners turned their minigun to face the alleyway, and sprayed bullets into the crowd amassing from it. Brandon looked back the way they came, and saw more soldiers running down the street, two Jeeps with them. They rounded the corner, and joined the main group of the military, ignoring the trio.

The trio joined the large military group, and were told to cover the alleyway, so the Jeeps could focus on the front.

"We need to join the Main Battlegroup that is half a klick up the road!" the commander shouted, when a crackling came from his radio.

"Combat group Alpha, this is Command, you have over one thousand foot mobiles approaching your position from the front, and two hundred foot mobiles coming from the direction you came from. You copy?" a voice crackled over the radio.

"We copy. Combat group Alpha acknowledges. Move a Jeep to the back!" the commander shouted.

"Over a thousand? Crap! Let's get into the alley" Brandon shouted.

"Holy-" Connor gasped.

"TANKS!" Kyle shouted, pointing at the way the military were heading.

Over thirty Tanks were charging down the street, hordes of zombies charging behind them. The miniguns whirred as the triggers were held down. Bullets spraying into the oncoming crowd, cutting down mobs of zombies, but hardly affecting the Tanks.

The Jeep placed at the back came flying through the air, smashing into a wall to the left of Kyle, Brandon and Connor, and the three of them ran into the alley. Screams could be heard as the military were killed, pincered by the two hordes of zombies.

"Climb up onto that building!" Kyle shouted, and the three of them climbed up the fire escape ladder to the roof of the building.

**The First Day, The Beginning**

**Get in The Safe room!**

The trio had some time to rest before they would begin moving again, enough time to eat, drink, take it in turns sleeping, and talk knowing that nothing knew where they were. A dead body lay nearby, leaning against a table, a radio in its hands.

Kyle grabbed the radio, and pressed a button before talking.

"Uhh… Hello?" Kyle asked.

"Lookout eight is that you?" a voice replied "Oh my god, we lost contact with you three hours ago, what happened?"

"He's dead… I'm a civilian. Me and my two friends are near where Combat Group Alpha used to be. Can you tell us the way out of this hell hole?" Kyle asked.

"A large group of military has stationed in the soccer stadium. If you can get there, then that is your best bet. There is a Safe room roughly two blocks from where you are. Problem is, you have to take the LONG way to get to the stadium, as all direct ways were blocked except for the location CGA used to be at. Your journey will be a klick in total. Good luck, hope to hear from you again." the voice answered.

"Great…" Kyle sighed, throwing the radio to the floor. "We have to fight through two blocks of zombies to be safe, to then fight through a mile of zombies? Egad… odds are totally stacked in our favour…

"Hey, there's where the guy meant!" Brandon shouted, pointing at a building that had loads of lights on, and they could see people inside.

The three of them entered the building they were on, and were relieved to find no zombies, and met no resistance as they ran in the direction of the safe room. When they got there, the lights were off, and the safe room door was ripped off its hinges

"Hello?" Kyle asked, and when no reply came, he switched on his gun-attached torch.

Blood was everywhere. The walls and floor were "painted" with blood. Bodies, torn to pieces or ripped in half, lay everywhere. A Tank lay over a table, obviously the cause of all the chaos. Now that they looked, they could see a blood trail leading through the door they just came through, and in a corner a zombie was feasting on a corpse of a survivor.

"Make no noise and let's keep going." Kyle frowned.

The trio walked into the back of the building, where the other safe room door was, and found a massive hole in a wall.

"That leads directly to the stadium. We can get there quicker." Kyle announced, chuckling softly.

**The First Day, The Beginning**

**The Stadium Finale**

The three of them ran down the street, and arrived at the entrance to the stadium quite quickly. Lights were still on in the stadium, and zombies were banging at the doors, soldiers leaning on the doors to stop the zombies braking through. Many other doors were simply barricaded with furniture, dead bodies, barricaded with planks of wood. Bodies lay everywhere, Military Jeeps scattered here and there, soldier's bodies lying on them.

Looking up, the three of them saw some soldiers sat on the very top of the stadium, firing their snipers at zombies. One of them spotted the trio, and shouted something to someone in the stadium. The man who had spotted them waved at them, and pointed to his gun, signalling to use their guns, before pointing at the zombies at one of the doors.

Kyle waved back, before looking at Brandon and Connor.

"Let's fight our way through." Kyle said, smiling.

The trio sprayed bullets at zombies blocking one of the doors, and they quickly fell under three machine gun mags. They ran towards the now cleared door, which as they got closer was opened for them.

"Quick!" A soldier shouted, and the three of them got in just in time.

The soldier slammed the door shut right after the trio got in, and they realised that there had been zombies chasing them.

"All soldiers report to the inner stadium now. Barricade all entrances." A voice commanded over the tannoy.

Soldiers began pushing furniture towards the doors barricade by soldiers leaning against them, and the soldiers were relieved to finally be able to move from leaning on the doors.

Everyone began heading to the inner stadium, and the trio joined the soldiers. In the Inner stadium there was a crowd, most of the crowd soldiers, but there were a few civilians.

"The defences won't hold. We're calling in mass evac." the main leader of the soldiers said. "Be prepared to fight. We will have to set a flare to mark our LZ, which will alert zombies. Be ready!"

And with that, he set a flare, a howl filling the air. Sounds of glass smashing filled the air, and footsteps grew closer.

"They've broken through, to defensive positions!" A soldier shouted.

"The snipers are down!" another soldier shouted.

Soldiers and civilians ran behind sandbags placed facing every entrance into the Inner Stadium, and miniguns were placed at every sandbag pile. Zombies poured through the doors as the miniguns whirred, spraying death amongst the undead.

Helicopter noise grew closer, and over thirty helicopters filled the air, spraying minigun bullets into the streets, before lowering down to land in the Inner Stadium. Civilians and soldiers began piling into the helicopters, which began to go back into the sky.

The trio also got in a helicopter, and the soldiers manning the miniguns abandoned the miniguns, and ran towards the helicopters which began firing at the hordes. The helicopters began lifting off, all passengers accounted for, when suddenly green goo hit several cockpit windows of helicopters, and the helicopters hit sizzled as the goo burned through the cockpit.

The hit helicopters span, smashing into other helicopters, and an inferno of destruction lay in the Inner Stadium. Over three quarters of the evac helicopters were now lying in ruins in the Inner Stadium.

As the helicopters rose above the stadium, more goo came flying, taking out all but two helicopters. A Hunter quickly took care of the other helicopter besides the one the trio was in. Goo shot towards their helicopter, smashing through the cockpit window, and burning the pilot to the bone.

With no one flying the helicopter, it began spinning wildly out of control, the minigunner falling out in the commotion, before the helicopter plummeted into the helipad of a hospital, before sliding down the side of the building, sending glass spraying through the air, before flipping over and partially crashing into the side of a building, luckily just above the ground.

"Two times we've crashed today… Great…" Kyle groaned.

"Look, we crashed near a safe room! Let's get in there and rest for the night!" Brandon shouted.

The trio jumped out of the helicopter, and ran into the safe room, slamming the door shut behind them. For once in over fourteen hours they'd be able to get some sleep.

**Authors Note: Please give me feedback on my story by commenting on this in the review thing. This is roughly 3 or 4 bits of what I wrote as 4 chapters into one chapter, intersected by sub headings. Hope you enjoy. :D Oh yeah, and the helipad on the hospital is a hint to left 4 dead 1, with the broken helipad…**


	2. Fight Through Troubled Times

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 2- Fight through Troubled Times**

_28th__ January 2010_

_As I look back on the events, I wonder whether I am lucky. Are we lucky to of survived? Living in the hell-hole, or would it of been lucky to of died, to not feel the pain of losing loved ones? Hell knows…_

**Fight through Troubled Times**

**Three becomes Four**

The trio were awoken in the early hours of dawn by bashing on their door.

"Open the damn door!" a voice shouted from the other side, before gun fire went off.

Kyle was up first, his gun in hand, kicking the door open, and pulling the person in, spraying a mag of bullets into the crowd, before slamming the door shut. Kyle turned around and looked at the survivor.

The survivor was an 18 year old, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Her clothes were ruined, blood and puke splattered on them. She wore a red tank top, with a green jacket over it. The right sleeve of the jacket was torn from the elbow down, and scratches were all down her right arm. She wore torn, blue jeans.

"Thanks…" She gasped.

"You're welcome. Glad to see another survivor that doesn't die after we meet them…" Kyle sighed.

"What?" the girl replied.

"We were rescued yesterday morning by the Atlas Enforcers Squad, who died saving us, we then met the military, who then got killed by over thirty Tanks-" Kyle explained.

"Tanks?" the girl asked.

"Big muscular fuckers. Takes hell of shit to take them down." Brandon piped in. "I named them."

"Anyway, we then got to the stadium, and we were in helicopters, before green shit flew and destroyed practically every helicopter-" Kyle explained.

"Spitters…" the girl said.

"Spitters?" Connor asked.

"It's what Me…and my friends called it. It's a female version of the Tonguer, but spits green acid at people." the girl answered, frowning.

"Tonguer? Oh you mean those things with tongues which wrap round people? We call them Smokers…" Kyle said.

"Why Smokers?" the girl asked.

"Because you can tell if they are near because they are coughing. The Hooded creatures are called Hunters. One armed ones we call Chargers. The fat ones are called Boomers." Kyle sighed.

"Oh, you haven't seen them all then?" the girl laughed, answered with an inquisitive look from Kyle. "Oh there's quite a few more. There's the Jockey, which jumps on you, and tries to put something between you and friends, e.g. A Tank. You have Mud Men, they live in the sewers of the city- I had to travel through the sewers… CEDA Hazmats, which are fire proof, then you have the armoured ones, Armoured all over except for the back. They are fully armoured riot police infected.."

"Great…" Kyle groaned.

"Luckily, CEDA Hazmats are only around the Southern District… The riot police ones are only around the Central District, and the Mud Men are only in the sewers…" the girl sighed.

"So, what's your name?" Kyle asked.

"Arisa." the girl answered, "Yours?"

"I'm Kyle." Kyle replied, "The long haired one is Connor, and the other is Brandon."

"So, I take it you didn't know…" Arisa asked.

"Know what?" Kyle responded.

"You know there are only two ground ways outta the city?" Arisa asked, answered by a nod from Kyle. "Well, I heard the military is going to bomb the two highways. Eastern one is blocked totally, filled with cars. That is a death zone, zombies crawling all over it. That was barricaded. West is fine, problem is, the military have raised the bridge. To get over it, you have to call it down, and then run as a horde comes after you."

"Wait… you said the sewers… the sewers lead out of the city. If the zombies were smart enough… then they are already out of the city. We could get out safely…" Kyle said, smiling.

Suddenly, a jet flew overhead, followed quickly by two more, explosions rising up.

"It's started…" Arisa frowned. "The end of Atlas."

The four of them got up, and went to the door leading out to the city, the one with the bars, and kicked it open, spraying bullets into the crowd of zombies. A Hunter saw his prey, and leaped through the air, slamming into Connor, sending him flying into the wall.

"Get this thing off me!" Connor shouted, as the Hunter was shot off of him by Arisa.

"Oh yeah, to let you know, zombies are attracted to loud noise…" Arisa said as Brandon accidentally shot a car which let off an alarm.

A howl filled the air.

"Crap…" Brandon groaned.

"Look out for cars with alarms." Arisa sighed as zombies poured towards them, the group spraying bullets into the oncoming crowd.

More zombies were approaching, over eighty. Too many for them to handle at once.

"Throwing Pipe bomb!" Arisa shouted, and the group stopped firing, and looked at Arisa, confused, until she threw what appeared to be a smoke detector on a bomb of sorts, and it flew through the air, it making a loud beeping noise.

The horde chased after the Pipe bomb, before it exploded, sending body parts flying everywhere. They took cover behind two cars, and decided to rest for a bit. Overhead, two more jets flew by, dropping bombs on the city.

**Fight Through Troubled Times**

**The Bombs fall**

The group had finished recuperating, and began running through the alleyway they were in, coming out on a street which had been hit by bombs. Debris scattered the road, cars overturned. Bodies lay everywhere, but there will still many zombies.

"I count at least a hundred zombies here… How are we going to get past them?" Arisa whispered.

"Don't you have any more of those Pipe bombs?" Kyle asked.

"No…" Arisa replied.

A car suddenly rushed past, bullets spraying out of the passenger window, cutting down zombies. The zombies howled, charging towards the car, which easily ran them over, or cut them down with machine gun fire, before the car flipped after hitting a bump, and crashed straight through a store window, glass falling everywhere.

The group rushed over to the car, and found both the driver and the passenger dead. The driver's head lolled forward, and hit the horn, a howl filled the air as the horn blared.

"Crap, get ready! This sounds big!" Kyle shouted.

He was right. Over sixty zombies came charging towards them, howling all the while.

"Fire!" Kyle shouted, as they pumped bullets into the horde, killing over half the horde.

A Hunter leapt through the air, crashing into Brandon and knocking him down onto the ground, and began clawing at him.

"Get this thing off me!" Brandon shouted

"Shit!" Kyle growled as the horde swarmed all over him.

A Smoker's tongue wrapped around Connor's waist and dragged him through the horde, his screams for help rising up. Out of nowhere, a Charger appeared, charging into Arisa, grabbing her and smashing her onto the car.

Three shots went off, and the Special Infected were dead. No one knew how. Ten shots and the horde was dead. The shots were from a Sniper rifle, but where from exactly, no one knew.

"Hey, over here!" A man shouted from a rooftop, his Sniper in hand, before pointing at a ladder on the building right next to the one he was on.

The four of them limped over to the building, climbing up the ladder, before jumping down onto the building the Sniper was on.

"Here, take these and patch yourselves up." the man said, handing them four first aid kits.

The four thanked him as they healed themselves, and they looked at the man.

"Wondering why I helped ya'll?" the man asked "Well, I hate to see people die. I've been holed up on this here roof for a day now. I've helped eighteen survivors get past this point, and I'm not about to let ya'll die."

Three jets flew overhead, dropping bombs, one landing on the street they were just on, sending debris high into the sky.

"You holed up on this rooftop with BOMBS going off?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." the man replied.

"Hell, you must be mad." Kyle sighed.

Five more jets flew overhead, fanning out in different directions, dropping bombs. The ground began shaking, as a Tank smashed through the ruined shop across the road, smashing its way through the car.

"What the hell is that?" the man asked, when suddenly a tongue wrapped round his waist, and pulled him in the direction of the Tank.

"No!" Kyle shouted, running after the man, but he couldn't catch him.

"Just go!" the man shouted.

"No." Kyle growled, shooting three bullets at the tongue, severing the tongue from its owner.

Kyle held out a hand to the man, who accepted it as he threw the half of the tongue wrapped round him onto the ground. The Tank was already climbing the ladder of the building next to theirs, and Kyle just looked at the man, and then the Tank.

"Run!" Kyle shouted, running away from the street.

The other four ran after him, and he suddenly leaped over the gap between their building and another building, running still. The other four jumped, and landed on the building as well.

"Turn round and shoot NOW!" Kyle shouted, firing a burst from his gun into the Tank.

The group sprayed bullets into the Tank, and it collapsed to the floor. The man turned to the group, and laughed, when the Tank, blocked from view by the man, got up and threw a clump of rock at them.

The rock crashed into the man, separating his upper half of his body from the lower half. His body collapsed to the floor as the Tank roared in triumph.

"Shit…" Kyle groaned.

The group unloaded bullets into the Tank, as it charged towards them. It leapt through the air, towards their building, as bullets still pumped into it. Just as it was about to reach their building, a bullet pierced its inferior brain, and it slumped into the wall, falling to the ground.

Four groups of jets- three jets in each group- flew by, splitting into four directions, dropping more bombs. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief at the Tank dying, but looked at the dead man, shaking his head.

"Damn that bastard of a Tank… It had to kill him didn't it. He could of helped us survive… What was his name?" Kyle asked, as Brandon rummaged through the dead man's pockets for a wallet.

He found one, and pulled out an ID from the wallet.

"John Mason, 32, Married with two kids." Brandon read out.

"John Mason… Thank you for saving our lives. Sorry we couldn't save yours… But don't worry, we'll escape for you." Kyle said, sighing as he reloaded his gun.

Brandon stood up, and the group began walking towards the edge of the building they were on. Just below was a safe room. Kyle looked at Brandon, then at Connor, and finally at Arisa.

"Let's rest and restock." Kyle commanded. "John helped us to realise that we can have stuff that can heal us…"

They jumped down into the alley, and entered the safe room, slamming the door shut behind them. A note was stuck up on the wall, a message above it reading 'Total bullshit. Just kill the assholes…'

Kyle walked forward, and ripped the note off the wall as the group searched the safe room. 'Report Unusual Behaviour. Barricade your homes. Avoid all contact with Infected individuals. Wait for official instructions.'

"Hell, this note IS total bullshit." Kyle sighed, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

Kyle turned around to see Brandon holding a first aid kit out for Kyle, and Kyle accepted it, placing it on his back Explosions could be heard outside, and the group got back together, sitting down to eat. Arisa had found some food, and the group tucked in happily. Loads of messages were scrawled on the wall, and Kyle began reading them.

'_Dear Jack, Meet me at the stadium- Clarissa 11__th__ November. STADIUM IS OVER-RUN! GET TO BRIDGE NOW. Sam, Waited at stadium for you, you didn't turn up. Gone to Bridge, if you see this, get your ass there- Alex. John, I've gone to the bridge with the kids, Couldn't wait for you any longer… You and your damn rescue ploys. Hope you escape- Your loving wife, Jessica 12__th__ November.'_

"_Wait, the guy that helped us was called John. This was written by his wife… today." Kyle said, as the group finished eating._

"_Let's move out." Brandon said, standing up, and collecting ammo for his gun, as the others did the same._

_Connor ran to the door, and kicked it open, the group charging out, spraying bullets into the crowd. The crowd fell, and on the other side of the street lay three bodies, Kyle spotted them, and ran over to the bodies. They were of a woman and two kids._

"_Shit… well John's family is dead…" Kyle sighed_

_More jets flew overhead, dropping bombs._

"_We need to get a move on!" Kyle growled._


	3. audaces fortuna iuvat

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 3- audaces fortuna iuvat- Fortune favours the Brave**

_29__th__ January 2010_

_Oh hell, I remember my first encounter with a Witch. It was chaos… There, I learnt how powerful a Witch was._

**Chapter 3- Audaces fortuna iuvat- Fortune Favours the Brave**

**The First Encounter**

"We need to get a move on!" Kyle growled.

The four of them began running down the street, their footsteps echoing in the almost silent street. A sobbing noise could be heard, and the group looked at each other.

"Survivor?" Kyle asked, and was answered with shrugs. "Let's find the source."

They continued running down the road, and came to a stop when out of an alleyway walked a pale, near-naked woman, her face covered with her hands. You couldn't even call them hands, as they had razor sharp claws.

"Get down!" Kyle whispered, hiding behind the car that was luckily positioned in front of them. "What the fuck is that thing?"

"An Infected bitch, by the looks of it. You think it's one of those, y'know… Special Infected?" Connor asked.

"Yeah." Kyle replied. "I think these things should be called Witches."

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Why not?" Kyle answered, "The name remains. Right, so, how the hell do we kill her?"

"Pump bullets into her?" Arisa said, and the other three nodded, aiming their guns at the Witch.

They fired their bullets, and they pierced the Witch's body, her shrill cry filling the air. She howled her anger as she charged at the nearest survivor, which happened to be Kyle. Her claws sliced through Kyle's flesh, three long claw marks stretching from his ribs to his belly.

Kyle collapsed to the floor instantly, the Witch howling, lifting its claws to finish Kyle off, when a second barrage of bullets pierced her skin, and she fell to the floor.

"Shit…" Brandon gasped, looking at Kyle.

Arisa ran to Kyle's side, her med kit in her hands, and began treating the wound, before wrapping bandages around the wound. Once they reached a safe room, they'd need a new shirt for Kyle. Kyle had lost consciousness, and the three looked at each other.

"We'll carry him, you cover us." Brandon said.

"But we don't know how far the safe room is!" Arisa protested.

"Come on, if we don't get to the safe room, then we're risking all our lives." Connor insisted.

"And we'll risk our lives carrying him." Arisa sighed.

"Would he leave you if you were in his shoes?" Brandon asked, angrily.

Arisa admitted defeat, and stopped protesting. They were right. Kyle would help her, so she should help him.

"Ok. But if we die…" Arisa growled.

"You'll kill me? I'll already be dead." Brandon joked, smiling.

Brandon and Connor placed their guns on their backs, as they supported him like you would someone who had broken legs or something. Brandon was on the right, Kyle in the middle, and Connor on the left.

Kyle's head lolled to the left as they secured him, before they got a pistol in their unoccupied hand.

"We'll need to make every shot count, because we won't be able to reload…" Brandon said to Connor, who nodded.

They moved forward as fast as they could, the two men saving their ammo, whilst Arisa sprayed bullets into the zombies. A click sounded from her gun, signalling she had no ammo left.

"I've got no mags left…" Arisa moaned.

"Switch to the Shotgun attachment." Brandon shouted.

Arisa did so, and began pumping Shotgun shells into the zombies charging at them. The spread-out of the shotgun allowed more than five zombies per shot to be killed, limbs scattering with every shot.

"Safe room just ahead!" Connor shouted, and the group picked up the pace.

The zombies had stopped coming, and the group quickly managed to get into the safe room. Brandon and Connor set Kyle down on the floor, before breathing a sigh of relief, and slumping to the floor.

"audaces fortuna iuvat." Arisa said, remembering something her father had said to her countless times.

"What?" Brandon asked, looking at Arisa. "What the hell did you say?"

"audaces fortuna iuvat. It's Latin." Arisa explained. "It means Fortune favours the Brave."

"Heh, I guess fortune did favour us." Brandon laughed, staring at the ceiling, before lying down.

"We'll need to rest. We'll move out, hopefully, in four hours." Arisa said.

"Alright." Brandon nodded, closing his eyes and trying to get to sleep.

"I'm not that tired, I'll stay up and watch the world go by." Connor said.

"What's left of it." Arisa joked.

"Yeah, what's left of it." Connor sighed.

**Author's Note: I took this down and re-uploaded it because the entire chapter had been underlined somehow, and I've fixed it. Sorry about the shortness. Read&Review. Hope you guys enjoy. Chapter 4 will hopefully be out on the weekend.**


	4. Fight To The Bridge

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 4- Fight To The Bridge**

"Yeah, what's left of it." Connor sighed.

**Four hours later…**

Kyle sat up, rubbing his head, before he grit his teeth as pain struck him.

"Glad to see you've finally woken." Connor laughed, aiming his weapon to fire at a nearby zombie.

"How long has it been?" Kyle asked.

"Four hours." Connor answered "It's roughly 3:23 PM."

The other two members of their group stirred as they began to wake up from their safe dreams, and entered the hell that was the real world.

"Glad to see you're awake Kyle." Arisa sighed, smiling at him.

A howl rose outside, and all the zombies charged away from the safe room, sprinting into the distance, the direction the group were heading. The group could faintly hear the sound of gunfire, but only just.

"Grab ammo and let's move out now." Kyle commanded, as the group grabbed some ammo, and they kicked open the door, running in the direction the horde had gone.

Bodies littered the street, many of Connor's kills, but the group ignored the dead bodies, and continued running, entering a cemetery. Bodies littered the cemetery, fresh blood scattered about. The group round the corner, where more bodies lay, sandbags piled up into the centre of the courtyard if you could call it that.

The place had obviously been over-run not that long ago, as two fresh bodies, not infected, lay in the middle of the sandbags. One lying over the minigun, the other strewn on the table, the ammo once sitting peacefully on the table now on the floor.

A Hunter lay dead on the floor nearby, and infected bodies lead straight ahead, and the group ran after the trail, hoping to find the retreating survivors. As the group got down the passage, they saw the corpse of a Spitter, as well as the corpse of a Boomer.

They entered a open area, and a large pile of zombies lay strewn everywhere. Gunfire could be heard nearby. Two dead survivors lay strewn in the large open area, as the group ran in the direction of the gunfire.

They got round the corner, and saw two survivors taking cover behind a pile of sandbags, bodies of their fallen comrades strewn on the street, firing bullets into the horde. If the group didn't help, then the two survivors would surely die.

"Come on!" Kyle growled, firing his gun at the horde.

The rest of the group followed suit, and the horde had fallen under the combined fire of the six people. The group ran over to the two survivors, who thanked them the moment they reached them.

"Thank you." one of them said. "If you hadn't of turned up, we'd be dead."

"We're not out of the woods yet. We're trying to get to the bridge" Kyle said. "How many members of your group did you have before you got to this point?"

"There were eleven of us." the same one replied, sighing. "The bridge? That's over-run! Have you not been listening to the radio? There is no safe way across the bridge!"

"We could try the sewers." Kyle offered.

"They flooded the sewers an hour ago. Infected were tying to get out, so they opened all the valves, and water poured through. If there were any survivors down there, then they're dead… Any Infected, they're dead too." the same one replied once more.

"What are your names?" Kyle asked. "I'm Kyle, she's Arisa, the long haired blond is Connor, and the other is Brandon."

"I'm Ri and this is my brother, Leo." the same one replied, smiling.

A Charger stormed out of an alley, slamming into Brandon, and carried him back into the cemetery, his cries of pain filling the air. Kyle and Connor instantly stormed back into the cemetery, and began firing at the Charger.

The Charger fell after the two of them used two clips. Brandon lay on the floor, not moving, and Kyle began shaking Brandon's lifeless corpse.

"God damn it!" Kyle growled

Connor collapsed onto his knees, staring mindlessly at Brandon. Connor had been best friends with Brandon since they were babies, and Kyle had been their friend since they were toddlers. For Brandon to be torn out of their life, was… impossible for them to imagine.

For it to happen, that just made their lives worse. Kyle stopped shaking Brandon's corpse, and looked at Connor, who looked up at him. They clutched their weapons, storming out of the cemetery, and past their companions, and into the alley where the Charger had come from.

They got on the street, which was filled with zombies, the bridge clearly in the distance. Howls filled the air as the zombies noticed the two of them, and charged at them. The two reacted mindlessly, as if they weren't in control, firing bullets with less enthusiasm as they used to, killing any, and every zombie that dared try and impede them.

Arisa, Ri and Leo ran after the two, and were shocked to see the two had single-handedly decimated over seventy zombies, and were now sat on a car in the middle of the street, a pile of zombies strewn around the car. Directly in front of the car lay a pile of five Special Infected, consisting of three Hunters and two Smokers.

"You guys alone took down all of them?" Arisa gasped.

Kyle turned to mindlessly stare at Arisa, his body separate from his mind. As if something had snapped when Brandon had died.

_Reply to her dammit._

_Why?_

_She may think we're… I'm Infected if we don't._

"Yeah… we… did." Kyle muttered.

_Snap out of it. We can't live in the past._

_Past?_

_Forget Brandon. We need to survive. For him._

_Agreed._

Kyle and Connor sighed simultaneously, and got off the car. Both of them gazed at the bridge, which was probably two hundred yards away, or two soccer pitches. The only problem was the fact that a massive fence was in front of them a hundred yards away.

The five of them looked at the fence, and looked around for a way past it. To their right was an alley, and they entered the alley, climbing up a fire escape and stood on the roof of the building. A ladder was attached to the wall in front of them, and they climbed up that ladder, and were on another building.

Survivors had obviously gone this way, and corpses were scattered on the roof. The five of them ran forward, leaping over the gap between their building, and another. Corpses were on this roof too. The buildings around the one they were on were too far away, and they looked around for a way down. A staircase was attached to the side of the building, and they ran down it, and entered the building when the stairs stopped.

The building was ruined. Bodies lay everywhere, lights flickering. A Tank's corpse lay in the room the group was in, and there were some words written on the wall.

"_The Enchanted were here. This is how we deal with the vampires."_

Underneath that was more writing.

"_They're zombies Francis."_

So, one of the Enchanted was called Francis. The Enchanted were a group of four survivors who had fought countless hordes, through countless Specials, through countless cities. They'd fought at Mercy, Riverside, a barn, and many more.

As the group got further through the building, they found more and more Infected corpses. Hunters lay dead by the building's entrance, Smokers were scattered here and there, Boomer's remains were splattered over walls. The group left the building, and were met with a corpse, not infected, on the floor.

The corpse was of an African American, who wore office clothes, his tie loosened.

"You think that's one of the Enchanted?" Ri asked, looking at the corpse.

Kyle bent down next to the corpse, and searched for a wallet. He found one, and opened it, finding a picture of the man smiling, stood next to three other people. There was a girl, probably in college, a biker, and a Vietnam veteran. Underneath the picture were the words "_Best friends I've ever had."_

Beneath each person was their name. Kyle read the names. Zoey, Louis- in brackets it said me, so obviously the dead man was called Louis-, Francis and Bill. Kyle looked back at the name Francis, recognising it from the building.

"Well, there's only three of them left." Kyle muttered.

"Who cares?" Ri asked. "If they escape, that helps them, not us. We should escape here."

Suddenly, jets flew by, dropping bombs. A bomb landed nearby, blowing up the fence blocking the groups way to the bridge. The group could now easily get to the bridge. They ran through the destroyed fence, and entered the safe room which was in front of them. They were underneath the bridge, and had to climb up a ladder to get to the actual bridge. They closed the safe room door behind them, and sighed softly.

A radio crackled behind them, in the hands of a dead man. The man was a biker, two zombies feasting on his corpse. The group fired two bullets, and the zombies were dead.

"Outpost A, this is Command. Bridge is going to be bombed as planned. We left you supplies to last five weeks. Command is over and out." a voice crackled over the radio.

The group quickly grabbed supplies, as well as some of the food. They climbed up the ladder, and found three corpses in the upper room. One was Zoey, the other of Bill, and a corpse of a soldier was strewn over the table. Kyle grabbed the radio attached to the soldier's belt and attached it to his own belt, before kicking open the safe room door, the five of them running outside.

"If we get out of here, can't we call ourselves the Enchanted, as the originals are like, dead?" Ri asked.

Kyle shrugged.

"This bridge is too large to get across before it gets blown to smithereens." Arisa sighed.

"It won't hurt to try!" Kyle argued.


	5. The Bridge Finale

The Enchanted

Chapter 5- The Bridge Finale

_**1st**__** February 2010**_

_**I have no idea about the date now. Days have passed, and I have no recollection of them passing. Infected broke through my defences today. Killed off three people. On the move once more. Can't believe the Infection got to me once more. I thought I had escaped, but no, here it is once more.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** February 2010**_

_**I have decided to put whatever date feels right now, I have started the days afresh. For all I know, it could be 2011, but I feel hopeful that it isn't.**_

_**3**__**rd**__** February 2010**_

_**We got ambushed. The damn infected are getting smarter. What was once ten of us, is now five. I lose some good allies. They had helped us, and now were dead. We're going to go through the swamps, as I heard survivors had gone through there, going to the plantation house.**_

_**4**__**th**__** February 2010**_

_**Everything has turned to shit. Plantation house was a fuck-up. Lost two more, but got reunited with some old friends. Last rescue from the Plantation left just before we got there. We had to deal with two Tanks.**_

_**5**__**th**__** February 2010**_

_**I'm the last one… I can't believe I'm the last one… Infected got everyone. I can't believe I just ran, leaving them to die. There were hundreds of them. They have become smarter! I can't die. Crap, they're at my door… If you find this, I hope you enjoy my tales.**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 2011**_

_**Turns out it's 2011, the first day to be fact. Somehow I was rescued, by the military nonetheless. They took me to New Orleans, where I met a nice group of four survivors. Coach, Ellis, Rochelle and Nick. Ellis has such funny stories…**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2011**_

_**I now realise all my other journal dates that were early 2010 were in fact late 2010. Time does fly-by. Ahh well, I've done too many journals… I should start with my story. Oh, before I forget, I found the members of my original group, besides Brandon… Poor Brandon…**_

**Chapter 5- The Bridge Finale**

"It won't hurt to try!" Kyle argued, and Arisa sighed, knowing when she was beaten.

Kyle ran over to a button which would lower the bridge, and looked at the group, who nodded back at him, before he pressed the button. The group ran over to where the bridge was lowering. The bridge stopped just short of where it should of, the gears creaking loudly as the bridge strained to reach where it should be.

Suddenly, the bridge slammed down, too far, and the bridge groaned as metal scraped on metal, the bridge continuing to lower. Cars on the edge fell off, and Kyle ran towards the bridge, jumping on. Kyle now realised why the bridge was collapsing.

The bridge was separated into three sections, the first was higher than the rest of the bridge, and when they had called it down, the front had broken. The rest of the group leapt onto the bridge, and began running up the bridge, as it tilted.

As suddenly as it had collapsed, it stopped. Just short of being too steep for them to climb, and being steep enough to make it a challenge to climb up. They had no problem getting up without a fight, as the zombies ended up hurling themselves off, into the water far below.

A bus was stuck, wedged in between the gap between the broken bridge part, and the middle part. This was what was stopping the bridge going up any further, and the group could hear the bus metal creaking.

Kyle jumped onto a car, and leapt towards the bus, getting on it, and waited for the rest of the group, who quickly joined him. They climbed up onto the non-broken half just in time, as with a loud crunch the bus snapped in half, and the bridge behind them fell into the watery depths, an explosion filling the air.

The explosion caused a howl to fill the air, and zombies charged towards them. Luckily, this part of the bridge had hardly any vehicles on, and so the group could easily see the zombies. Jets flew overhead, dropping bombs onto the bridge.

Debris was scattered everywhere as bombs fell on the bridge. The bridge groaned under the stress, lowering slightly, as more bombs fell on it, the group taking cover behind a police car.

"Stop the bombing!" Kyle shouted into the radio.

"That's coming from the bridge! Stop the bombing, repeat stop the bombing. Alpha group break off now." a voice crackled over the radio.

Overhead, seven jets fanned out from the bridge, but they had already dropped their bombs. The bombs smashed into the bridge, destroying parts of the bridge. Again the bridge groaned, the metal straining to hold.

"You have a minute Bridge." the radio crackled.

"Get in that Bus!" Arisa shouted, and the group ran for the bus, and got inside it, slamming the door shut behind them.

Zombies swarmed the bus, banging at it to try and get it open. Kyle began trying to hotwire the bus.

"Thirty seconds… Hurry up!" the radio crackled.

Kyle got the bus started, and slammed his foot down on the pedal. The bus shuddered forward, crushing zombies beneath its tires.

"Ten seconds." the radio crackled.

The bus was halfway onto the third part of the bridge when jets flew by, dropping bombs all over the bridge. The bridge exploded sky high, the bus the group was in shooting through the air. Vehicles were scattered everywhere as debris crashed everyone. Body parts smashed into the ground, as well as the water, as helicopters flew by, heading towards the city. The infection had no way out.

The helicopters mission was simple. Move in, get immunes, take them out.

**Military Evac**

The helicopters could easily be heard as they spread out through the city. Many helicopters were taken down by Spitter goo, but at least five got through. They landed quite close to each other, a group of over thirty survivors on the ground fighting off a horde. Soldiers jumped out of the helicopters, and began covering the survivors, as they fanned out and got into the helicopters. The soldiers got back in, and flew back up into the air. Four more helicopters were taken down, and one lone helicopter made it out of the city.

As they got past the military blockade, one of the survivors began growling. He slashed out at anything in reach, scratching several people around him, before a bullet was embedded in his skull. The infection was free…

**Bus**

The bus flew through the air, the survivors taking cover as the bus smashed into the ground, and everything went black.

**Authors Note: Sorry for killing off the originals( Zoey, Bill, Louis, Francis), but I kind of needed to explain why my group was going to be called the Enchanted. Oh, and as of now, I am going to be introducing some OCS. If you want your OC to be in this story, then send me the form below in a message. Read&Review.**

**Character Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon: (One "Heavy Weapon"- Assault Rifle, Auto Shotgun, Combat Sniper or Scar-L Autofire. Or, instead of a Heavy weapon, you can have one "Light Weapon"- Light Sniper, Scar-L Burst fire, Uzi or Pump Action Shotgun, and one "Secondary weapon"- Dual Pistols, .44 Magnum, Desert Eagle. Sadly, I don't want any melee weapons in, so yeah…)**

**Appearance: (What you wear, Hair colour etc.)**


	6. Alive?

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 6- Alive?**

The bus flew through the air, the survivors taking cover as the bus smashed into the ground, and everything went black. Time passed, and the group were somehow still alive. Kyle shook his head as he stood up, the bus in ruins.

A sobbing could be heard from behind him, and so he turned around to see Ri kneeling in front of Leo's corpse. A large jagged piece of glass sticking through Leo's stomach. He had long since died, and all the group could do was mourn the loss of him.

Kyle walked up to Ri, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ri turned to look at Kyle, who shook his head, and Ri stared at him in shock.

"Come on Ri. We can't stay here." Kyle frowned, but Ri refused to move.

"I'm staying." Ri argued.

"Fine. Stay. We aren't coming back." Kyle growled, and began walking towards the exit of the bus.

By now, Arisa and Connor were awakening, and saw Kyle leaving.

"What about Ri and his brother?" Arisa asked.

"Leo is dead. Ri doesn't want to go." Kyle answered, not even looking at Arisa as he left the bus.

Arisa glanced back at Ri, as Connor walked off the bus.

"Come on Ri. Would your brother want you to stay here and die, or escape and live a good life?" Arisa asked, placing a hand on Ri's shoulder.

Ri stared up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood up, and looked at Arisa, the tears still streaming.

"You…You're right. He wouldn't want me to stay here. He would want me to escape. But, I can't handle living without him…" Ri moaned, and began crying on Arisa's shoulder.

"Come on darling. What would Leo think if he saw you in the state your in?" Arisa asked.

This stopped Ri crying, and he sighed, getting himself together, before looking at Arisa.

"Can I… Can I have a moment alone with him. Say my goodbyes and all?" Ri asked, and Arisa nodded, leaving the bus.

"Where's Ri?" Connor asked.

"He's coming. Just saying his goodbyes to his brother." Arisa replied, when a gunshot suddenly went off.

Arisa ran back onto the bus to find Ri lying in a pool of blood. Arisa stood there in shock, and jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"He's dead. Leave him." Kyle said, and began walking up the hill they were on.

The trio got on a road, and found it deserted.

"The military blockade is right there. Where the hell is everyone?" Connor moaned, looking frantically around for the military.

"Hey, I can see someone." Arisa said, looking at a man stood in the distance wearing military overalls. "Hey! You! We're survivors! We need-"

Arisa stopped shouting when the man's head snapped to face them, and a feral howl left his throat. Blood was all over his clothes, and he charged towards the survivors, two shots ending his life.

"Shit… I thought the infection was only in Atlas!" Kyle growled, when a voice came over the radio he had attached to his belt.

"Damn evac helicopter… It had Infected. The Infection is out of Atlas. Repeat, Infection is out of Atlas, initiate Operation BLOODTHIRST. Call back all military personnel in Afghanistan. We need all the personnel we can get." the radio crackled.

Footsteps could be heard in the background of the radio.

"Cpl. As of now, CEDA is in full command of this operation." a voice said.

"What? Who gave you authorisation? Put down that-" the radio crackled, as a shot went off on the radio, and the radio fell silent, before sparking into life again.

"Begin the tests on our subjects. Release the new strain of the virus." the man on the radio laughed, before the radio fell silent from the military.

The radio sparked into life again, but from another frequency.

"This is Edmund. This shit has gone far worse. We're being over-run! Arghhh-" a voice screamed, before being cut off as the man was killed.

"Well, we risked our lives escaping Atlas. Now what?" Connor asked. "The world is full of shit."

"We kill all sons of a bitches." Kyle replied, aiming his gun as a horde stormed down the road at them, spraying bullets into the horde.

Arisa and Connor joined Kyle in firing bullets at the horde, who fell as the bullets riddled their bodies. The group unhitched the empty mags, the mags dropping to the floor as they placed new clips into their guns. It was early evening, and the sun was slowly setting.

Searchlights had just come on in the distance, and the group ran towards the lights. The path to the lights was deserted, and when they got to the lights, they found a house, barricaded up as defence. The door to the house was ripped off its hinges, and a corpse lay on the porch, a empty Pump action Shotgun in their hands.

As the trio entered the house, they found corpses everywhere. A blood trail led to the bedroom, where they found a Infected, obviously transformed not long ago, leaning on the bed. Kyle shot one bullet into the Infected's spine, and it collapsed to the floor.

"Hey, there is a makeshift safe room here. Let's hole up for an hour and recuperate." Arisa said, and the group agreed.

They got to work on ransacking the house for some supplies, and entered the safe room, closing the door behind them. Kyle sat down, and began cooking some food. When the food was cooked, the group sat down to enjoy a meal of two eggs and a piece of bacon, before playing a game of cards to pass the time.

"Y'know, this reminds me of the time me and my boyfriend snuck into my neighbour's house and stole his food." Arisa sighed.

"Boyfriend?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I had a boyfriend." Arisa sighed, "Are you shocked at the thought of me having a boyfriend?"

Kyle laughed.

"You just don't seem the type to get in a relationship." Kyle answered.

"Well I'm not anymore." Arisa replied. "My boyfriend was Infected, and bit me. Thanks to him I know I'm Immune. But I'm upset about him dying. So, I don't want to risk other people's lives…"

The time flew by quickly as the group joked, and laughed, drinking some alcohol they had found in the kitchen. The alcohol was quite weak, and was off, but the group drank it nonetheless. It had been a while since any of them had some good old alcohol burning their throats.

The group had been using ammo as betting chips, and Connor had run out of ammo, well, not entirely, but the ammo he was using to bet had run out, and so he began investigating the safe room. He opened the cupboard which was the only thing in the room, and stood in awe.

"Holy shit, look at this." Connor gasped, as Kyle and Arisa joined him.

"It's like a gun shop." Arisa said, staring at all the guns.

Lined on the wall of the cupboard were three Assault Rifles, two Auto Shotguns, a Combat Sniper, five Light Snipers, enough Pistols for thirty people, ten Uzis, four Pump action Shotguns, Scar-Ls of various forms and upgrades, and a Desert Eagle.

"I don't want none of that fancy crap…" Kyle sighed.

"Our current weapons won't stand up to a Tank. Look at the condition of them. Our weapons have scratches, are rusting, and are beginning to jam. We need new weapons." Arisa said as she discarded her ACR, and grabbed an Assault Rifle.

Kyle followed suit and grabbed an Assault Rifle, whilst Connor grabbed a Combat Sniper, and smiled, testing the feel of the gun in his arms. Connor shook his head, placing the Combat Sniper back on the wall, and grabbed an Assault Rifle instead.

"Sniper won't do good once a Tank is in my face." Connor said, staring longingly at the Sniper.

"Too right. If we found more people, then you could go for a sniper, but in our condition and group number, it would be suicide to use a sniper." Kyle said, smiling at Connor.

"Well, I'm going to rest for an hour, Kyle keep watch." Connor sighed, lying down on the floor to go to sleep.

Arisa went to sleep as well, and Kyle was left awake alone, staring into the abyss of the dead world outside. The world which around them was deserted. Kyle frowned as he looked at the floor, remembering the good times he had before the infection.

Time slowly passed by, every second feeling like an minute, every minute like an hour. Kyle put down his gun, and leant against the wall.


	7. Four once more

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 7- Four once more**

Kyle looked up as a banging resounded from the safe room door.

"Open up! I got a damn zombie horde on my ass!" a male voice shouted, but not loud enough to wake up Arisa and Connor.

Kyle stood up, and opened the door, the man stumbling in as the door slammed shut behind him. Kyle placed the bar on the door just in time as the horde slammed into the door, their howls for food filling the air.

Kyle sprayed a blast from his Assault Rifle into the crowd at the door, and the crowd was no more. Blood splattered onto Kyle's clothes, and he cursed under his breath as he looked at the new member of their group.

Kyle examined the person's features. He could be no more than seventeen years old. Kyle could see the boy's blue eyes staring back at him. The kid had blond hair.

"What you staring at?" the kid asked.

"Oh sorry." Kyle replied. "What's your name kid?"

The kid stared back at the man, sighing softly.

"Name's John." the kid replied.

"I'm Kyle, she's Arisa, and he's Connor." Kyle said, nodding at the other two members of his group who were now awake.

"Hey." John said, nodding at the two newly awake people.

"Hey there kid." Arisa replied, stretching before standing up.

"'Sup" Connor said, smiling.

"Guys, this is John." Kyle said.

"'Kay." Connor replied "So, when are we leaving?"

"Leaving?" John asked.

"Yeah. We've been in here for about two hours now…" Arisa sighed, packing up the cards.

"Damn, and I thought I could rest for a bit…" John groaned.

"Sorry kid, but there ain't no resting in hell. It's against the rules." Kyle joked. "All we can do is live."

"Damn straight." Connor laughed, kicking open the safe room door.

The group walked out of the safe room, guns at the ready, fully recuperated, apart from John, and with full ammo. They left the house, and were on the empty street. Empty from life. Cars were left abandoned on the side of the road, crashed in ditches, no bodies to be seen anywhere. All was too quiet.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling, and the group frantically looked around.

"Shit, Tank!" Kyle shouted, pointing in the direction of the Tank.

The group began firing at the Tank, bullets piercing its skin, doing little effect to it as it stampeded towards them.

"Run!" Kyle shouted, running down the road followed by the rest of the group.

They were running as fast as they could, the Tank hot on their tails, when they came to a dead end. A massive fence had been placed on the road, which hadn't been there before. Obviously military had come through earlier.

The Tank growled behind them as it ran towards them, and they turned around to fire their weapons at it. It swung its fists at Kyle, and he was flung into the fence, metal cutting into his skin, blood staining the fence. Kyle didn't move, and the Tank went after Connor.

Connor leapt out of the way of the Tank's fists when it suddenly swung again, and slammed Connor through the air. Connor crashed into a tree, and slumped to the floor. The Tank looked at Arisa, and growled happily as it charged towards her.

Its fists slammed into her, and she slammed into the fence, the Tank towering over her, lifting its fists up into the air to finish her off when a sword was jammed into the Tank's head. John was holding onto the sword, the Tank swinging its head about wildly to get John off. John stayed on, and pushed the sword deeper into the Tank's skull, before the sword skewered through the other side.

The Tank let out a dying breath, and collapsed backwards, John leaping off it before it slammed into the ground. He held out a hand to Arisa, who accepted it, before they rushed to help the other two.

"You should of seen him! He shoved that sword right through the Tank's skull!" Arisa said.

"That takes some strength to do that kid." Kyle said, patting John on the shoulder.

"It was nothing." John replied, smiling.

"I'm already happy to have you in our group." Connor said. "To be honest, I originally thought you'd be a hindrance, but you proved me wrong. Thanks."

The group continued down the road, back the way they had just run from, and John sighed softly.

"Just wondering, why have you got those bandages around your waist?" John asked, looking at the bandages.

"Got slashed by a Witch." Kyle sighed.

"Witch?" John asked.

"The things that sit on the ground and cry." Connor explained.

"Oh! Cryers!" John exclaimed.

Kyle examined John's body, and saw a bite mark on his wrist.

"Are you immune kid?" Kyle asked.

"As I know of yes." John replied. "I was bit a day ago, when the world turned to shit."

"He has to be immune. Changes happen after five minutes now." Arisa said, and the group searched around when they heard belching.

"Boomer!" Kyle shouted, and shot five shots into the trees to their right.

Something exploded in the trees, and blood splattered the road, as Kyle laughed to himself.

"Kyle 1, Boomer 0" Kyle laughed, when puke rained down on him from above.

Arisa looked up and shot the Boomer on the ledge above them.

"Kyle 1, Boomer 1" Arisa sighed staring at the puke covering Kyle.

"Guys…" John whispered.

"What the fuck is that stuff?" Arisa asked, staring at the puke.

"Guys…" John whispered again.

"It's puke." Connor said "Why the fuck would that fat bastard puke over you?"

"Guys!!" John shouted as a horde shrilled in happiness at the sight of food.

The rest of the group turned to see a horde charging at them.

"The puke attracts zombies!" John growled, firing at the horde with his M16 Assault rifle.

Bullets peppered the bodies, as they collapsed to the floor more zombies just took their place. The horde charged at Kyle, growling with hunger and happiness. Bullets ending their lives as they piled up on the ground. When the last zombie collapsed, Kyle bent down, a vial in his hand.

He used a knife to collect some puke and placed it in the vial, until the puke filled half the vial. Kyle placed the vial on his belt and stood up.

"Why have you got a vial of puke?" John asked.

"To throw if we get a horde." Kyle replied, reloading his gun.

The group continued walking down the road, scanning their surroundings looking out for zombies. The road was surprisingly empty, which was weird seeing as they just had a horde on them, and the horde had to of come from somewhere nearby.

There was a massive factory to their right, some lights could clearly be seen in the building, gunfire resounding from the building, firing into the courtyard which was filled with a swarm of zombies. The zombies were smashing down the door of the factory, and shouts could be heard from the building.

The zombies broke through the door, and the sound of two miniguns veering up filled the air, spraying bullets into the crowd of zombies pouring in.

"We have to help them." John said.

"No. That is suicide. There is over four hundred zombies there, and the gun fire is attracting more." Kyle sighed, staring at the road.

The road was blocked by a massive truck, obviously part of the occupants of the factory's protection. Makeshift fences had been placed, blocking the way past the truck.

"We're going left." Kyle sighed, and they ran left.

Trees lined both sides of the path they were on, and the area around them was eerily silent. They had passed the hearing distance of the factory.

"Turn right here." John said, and the group looked at him confused. "Trust me, go right."

The group did as he said, and soon found themselves back on the road. On the other side of the road was a minivan, still running. The group ran towards the minivan and searched it, finding the infected standing in the ditch. They quickly killed the infected, and got into the minivan.

The back doors had been ripped off, and two seats had been placed strategically in the back of the minivan for people to fire from the back. Straps were on the seats to protect the occupants from being dragged out, or from falling out.

Kyle got in the passenger seat as Connor got in the driver seat. Arisa and John got on the back seats, and strapped themselves in as Connor reversed the minivan, and began driving down the empty road. The minivan had a quarter of a tank left, and that would, hopefully, get them to the nearest town or city.

It didn't. They had been driving for about two hours when the minivan broke down. The group got out of the minivan and groaned.

"Well we're lucky it broke down now." Kyle sighed.

"Why?" Arisa asked.

"Look." Kyle said, and pointed ahead of them.

The entire road was filled with abandoned cars. Buses and minivans were crashed. A military jeep lay overturned nearby, and the group got ammo, before scanning the area.

"Hey, there's a gas station past here." John said, remembering where he was.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked.

"I used to drive past here." John replied.

"Ok." Connor said "So, how do we get to the gas station?"

"We fight our way through this maze of cars, and get into the gas station. Simple." John answered.

"Exactly how far away is the gas station?" Kyle asked.

"Half a mile, if that." John replied.

"Ok." Kyle said, looking at the other two. "Let's get a move on then."


	8. The Gas Station

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 8- The Gas Station**

"Ok." Kyle said, looking at the other two. "Let's get a move on then."

The group began walking through the maze of abandoned cars, making sure not to bump into any of them, in case they had alarms. There was not a single zombie in the maze, which confused the group. Why would loads of people abandoned their cars for no reason?

The group scanned their surroundings, looking for anything odd. They saw nothing. No movement whatsoever. The silence was spine tingling as they navigated the maze, before coming out on the other side of the maze. Bodies littered the road, and a jeep was overturned at the crossroad, three bodies clad in military clothes on the ground close to the jeep.

A couple of infected stood near the jeep, and the group aimed their weapons at the zombies. One of the zombie's heads snapped round to look at the survivors, and it howled in anger, displeasure, happiness, pain… they couldn't tell. But it howled.

The howl was nearly deafening, and the survivors covered their ears as the scream split the air. The scream stopped, and the survivors lowered their hands from their ears, their guns gripped and ready. A cry filled the air as zombies swarmed towards the group. The zombies charged from every direction, and the group sprayed bullets into the crowd.

The zombie that had howled was cut down as it ran towards them with the horde. Bodies crashed to the floor as shots zoomed through them. The onslaught was awe inspiring. Zombies were still coming no matter how many they killed. Kyle's left hand dropped down to his belt as he still fired the Assault Rifle at the horde.

He fumbled around for the vial, and grabbed it, clenching it roughly in his fist, before throwing it with all his might into the crowd of zombies. The vial shattered, glass sticking into the skin of zombies, but they were unhindered by it. However, they swarmed around the zombies that were covered in the puke, and the zombies began fighting each other.

"Quick." Kyle muttered, running past the mob of zombies, closely followed by the rest of the group.

The group took cover behind the military jeep, stopping for a breather, whilst Kyle stood up watching the zombies kill each other. When the last one fell he turned to look at John.

"So, which way to the gas station?" Kyle asked.

"Straight ahead for about ten minutes." John said, and Kyle motioned for the group to get moving once more.

The street was empty apart from the four survivors. No cars, no zombies. It was quite odd. The group remained vigilant though, keeping their eyes on the sides of the road, as well as ahead of them.

"So, what was that thing that screamed?" Kyle asked, trying to lighten up their journey.

"No idea. Never seen it before." John replied.

"No way was it a Special. Specials don't run into the thick of combat. That must have been one of those Uncommon ones…" Arisa stated, scanning the tree line to their left when she heard a crack.

"It should be a Screamer, problem is, how can we recognise other ones?" Connor piped up. "It's not as if we can tag every single zombie."

"Wasn't it wearing a strait-jacket?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I think it was." John said.

"Well, if we encounter any others and they have strait-jackets, then we know how to recognise them." Kyle said, and the group nodded.

The gas station could be seen in the distance, and the group picked up their pace. They arrived at the courtyard of the gas station, and scanned around. A car was left abandoned near one of the pumps, a blood trail leading away into the tree line.

The group edged towards the gas station, scanning the area, before entering the building. The pumps were quite a reasonable distance from the building, far enough that if the pumps exploded then the building would be fine.

"Guys, I have an idea." Kyle said.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Douse that courtyard with petrol as a defence." Kyle replied. "So, if we had a horde charge at us, we could just burn the courtyard. That is the only way they can get to us. Past those pumps."

John smiled, and patted Kyle on the shoulder.

"I would of never thought of that." John said, and exited the building along with Connor.

The two of them took the fuel pumps out of their holders and let them dangle facing the ground. They held down the "trigger", and fuel poured out onto the floor. The two of them made sure to not get any fuel on them, and the courtyard was quickly drenched in fuel. The two ran back to the building, and began searching for supplies.

"Right, barricade the door and windows." Kyle said, as he got metal poles from the storage room and began placing them in the window sill, stacking them on top of each other.

It wasn't that good how he placed them on, but they would hold. He made sure of that, wedging them in. If the poles were too small for the window he would discard them. Soon all the windows, five in total, were blockaded with metal poles. Connor had placed two metal poles in the door handle, in an X shape, effectively stopping the door from being opened unless they took the bars off.

"Why are we going through all of these precautions? We're only staying here the night." Connor asked, sitting on a stool behind the counter.

"Because we're going to be staying here for a week." Kyle replied. "We've got supplies here to last us a week, so we'll stay here until the supplies run out."

"But why stay so long?" Connor asked.

"I'm quite tired of walking and stopping for a short time then walking again." Kyle sighed. "We'll camp out here, recuperate."

"You're right." Connor said. "We haven't got many free moments to sit and relax, and we should use them wisely, taking full advantage of them."

"Well, Connor, keep watch. We're going to get some rest." Kyle said. "Wake me up in three hours and I'll take second watch."

"Ok." Connor replied, left alone with the world outside.

He stared out of the window in front of him, the metal bars for this window having been separated by two bars in width of a gap. He sighed. He was going to get very bored. Nothing was going to happen. Then again, he was glad nothing was going to happen. The entire group needed some rest, and so he resigned to grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the cigarette stand behind him.

There was a fine assortment of cigarettes, but he didn't really care. He wasn't a smoker, but he needed something to pass the time. Connor opened the pack, and took out one cigarette, discarding the pack of cigarettes onto the floor before finding a lighter. He lit the cigarette and took a puff of it. Connor had smoked for quite a long time, but he wasn't addicted. He had one every now and then. The cigarette was gone within minutes, and Connor groaned.

He placed his Assault Rifle on the ground, leaning it against the wall, before wandering around the gas station. He found some processed ham people use for sandwiches, and opened the packaging, eating the ham. He threw the empty packet in the bin, and sat back down on his stool, leaning on the counter staring out into the empty world.


	9. Safe No More

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 9- Safe No More**

Connor sat up as he heard howls coming from outside. He grabbed his gun as quickly as he could and smashed the window, before aiming his gun through the window. He looked around, searching for where the howl came from, when swarms of zombies came stampeding from the trees over by the road.

"Shit!" Connor shouted, firing at the horde.

The horde swarmed the courtyard before Connor aimed at the courtyard ground, and fired two shots. The courtyard ground sparked as the bullets hit the ground, and flames swirled, burning the skin of the infected. Their howls filled the air, when Connor heard battering at the door. Zombies can come from the trees to the left and right, and were swarming the front of the building.

The window shattered as the infected crashed into them. Their howls for food breaking the silence of the gas station. The rest of the group were surprisingly asleep, and Connor glanced behind him, realising they were in the store room, the door closed.

The fuel pumps suddenly exploded, spewing more flames and body parts everywhere. Blood splattered on the metal poles, as debris smashed into infected at the doors. The store room door opened, and Kyle walked out.

"What the fu-" Kyle began, when he saw through the window.

Zombies were pouring towards the gas station.

"Shit, the lights. That's what is attracting them." Kyle groaned.

"What lights?" Connor asked.

"The lights outside." John said, startling Connor. "There are two large light poles outside, about the size of the gas price sign."

"Any way of turning them off?" Connor asked.

"The only way is to turn them off from outside." John sighed. "To do that you have to climb up the pole, as the box is half way up."

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through the horde." Connor sighed.

"Not really, we can camp in here until morning." Kyle said.

"As long as the defences don't break down." Connor pointed out.

"But they won't." Kyle growled. "There is NO way they can get in."

A Charger burst through the door, sending the door smashing through the gas station. The door slammed into shelves, knocking them over. The Charger growled at the sight of the survivors, and was quickly cut down. Zombies poured in through the door.

"Arisa!! Out here now!" Kyle shouted as he fired his gun at the crowd.

Arisa ran out with her gun, and saw the situation, and joined the fray. Bodies fell as the zombies poured through the door, only to be cut down by the concentrated fire from the survivors. Another explosion split the air as the car outside blew up, spewing flames onto zombies.

"We're getting over-run! We're going to die!" Connor shouted as more and more zombies just kept pouring through.

"I have an idea." Kyle said, and broke off from the group to the back of the gas station.

"Wha the hell is he doing?" Connor asked, when Kyle suddenly reappeared with the broken door.

He charged towards the doorway, shoving zombies through it, before keeping the door in place, leaning against it as the zombies slammed into it.

"Get something to block this damn door!" Kyle shouted, and the rest of the group rushed off to find metal poles and other stuff.

Arisa came running back first with a hammer and some nails, and did her best to reattach the door to the doorway. Connor came next, and placed four metal poles in the door handle, before John came back, leaning a shelf on the door.

Kyle let go of the door, and it bulged slightly under the weight of the infected, but held steady. Kyle sighed, wiping his brow, before walking back into the store room. Arisa joined him, and John looked at Connor.

"You go, I'll keep watch now." John said, and sat down on the stool, firing off pot shots at the infected swarming the door.

Connor didn't argue. He was tired, and walked into the store room, lying down, and instantly fell asleep. John closed the store room door, and scanned the gas station. Piles of bodies littered the entrance, from their little fight with the infected.

"Ha!" John sighed. "You bastards ain't getting me yet."

John began coughing, blood splattering on the counter when he coughed. He had developed a bad headache, and the world was spinning. His muscles began bulging, and his torso and arms grew much larger than his lower half of his body. His lower jaw began to dissolve as pain shot through his body. He began growling in anger, charging at the store room door, ripping it off its hinges.

The group was up instantly, their guns in their hands. Connor stared at the figure.

"John?" Connor gasped.

John howler at Connor, swinging his fists. Connor shot through the store room, slamming into the wall, a crack sounding as he hit the wall. The other two began firing at him as he slammed into Arisa, sending her flying too. Kyle stepped backwards evading John's fists when he grabbed Kyle and bit right through Kyle's torso.

Teeth scraped bone as Kyle's body was ripped in half. John discarded the carcass and proceeded to smash Arisa's and Connor's skulls in, before charging back into the main building, slamming the door off its hinges as the infected poured in. John howled, charging into the night.

John opened his eyes, sweat pouring down his face. His breathing was ragged, and he looked around. He was still in the gas station. He wiped his brow, getting up to get a bottle of water, pouring it over his head before taking a gulp.

"Shit. Thank god that wasn't real." John groaned and threw the bottle outside.

Some infected charged at the bottle, before realising it wasn't food, and charged back to the door, banging it. John sat down and sighed, spraying a clip into the horde.

"Motherfuckers" John growled, before going back to sleep.


	10. To the Airport

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 10- To The Airport**

"Motherfuckers" John growled, before going back to sleep.

The days passed quite quickly, and the supplies quickly dwindled. Infected had stopped coming the night after the first, and that made the group somewhat relaxed. Relaxed if you were shitting a brick expecting the door to collapse when it creaked, allowing the infected to pour in. There were hundreds of them out there, far too many to count. The fire of the courtyard had long since died out, and the group didn't have much defence.

Their last supplies were five boxes of alcohol bottles. Hardly anything to keep them alive. John sat on the stool and just stared at the alcohol.

"Wait, doesn't alcohol burn?" John asked, finally breaking the survivors silence.

"Shit, I totally forgot. It does." Kyle sighed.

"I saw someone make a molotov cocktail before, I know how to make one." John said, frowning.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at John's statement as he got to work preparing the Molotovs.

"What?" John asked, as Kyle stared at the Molotovs. "I had a friend who was in a gang. He was an arsonist."

Kyle didn't question John's answer, and began helping John make the Molotovs. They had enough to take our the zombies, but then they'd have to wait for the flames to die down before leaving.

"Ready?" John asked, holding two Molotovs in his hands.

Kyle nodded in reply, and the four survivors began throwing Molotovs out of the window. Flames swirled up into the air as the infected burnt. Their howls cut through the air. Flames whipped at the metal poles, slipping through the gaps, taunting the survivors. Making them fear the flames would come in, before the flames shot back out. After ten minutes the flames died down, and the group moved the shelf out of the way of the door. The door collapsed instantly, clanging to the floor.

"Let's move." Kyle said, and charged out of the door.

The other three followed closely behind him, and as they ran they scanned around them, making sure no infected were around. They passed abandoned cars on the sides of the road as they ran. The further they got from the gas station, the more cars.

"Are we nearing a city?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." John replied, staring at the floor as the group stopped.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"We're heading to Fairfield. It's my hometown." John said.

"Why exactly are we heading this way?" Kyle asked.

John turned around to face Kyle.

"Because I heard they were evacing at the airport." John said, and began running down the road again, followed closely by the rest of the group..

They arrived quickly at the outskirts of the city. John's hopes died the instant they entered the city. Smoke plumes billowed by many buildings, cars abandoned everywhere. Bodies lay in the streets, buildings were ruined. A loud roar filled the air, and the group looked around frantically for the source, but couldn't see anything, when Arisa looked up.

"Holy shit…" Arisa gasped.

The group looked up, and stood in shock.

"Mary Jesus and Joseph" Connor muttered, though he wasn't religious in any way.

"What the-" Kyle said, staring at the sky.

"Shit on a fiddlestick." John mumbled.

A Boeing 747 was coming down. But not for a usual landing. Its left wing was alight with flames, the noise unbearable. It zoomed over them, falling all the while, before crashing. An explosion filled the air as the Boeing smashed through buildings, smashing into the ground, the wings breaking off and the plane literally broke into pieces. Flames swirled into the air as the Boeing's remains scattered on the street ahead of the group.

Bodies lay strewn all over the inside of the Boeing, and the group searched the wreckage for any survivors. It was nigh on impossible that they would find any, and they didn't. Kyle groaned before leaving the Boeing 747, the group following him.

"Are you sure the airport is going to be a good idea? Where can they take us?" Kyle asked, looking at John.

"I heard Los Angeles isn't infected. We could head there. Let's get to the airport." John said, and ran in the direction of the airport.

The airport was easy to find, as it was the biggest building in Fairfield. When the group arrived at the airport entrance, they realised their hopes were totally dashed. Loads and loads of bodies were scattered around the entrance of the airport, piles of bodies in front of the doors. Gunshots came from inside the airport, howls filling the air as zombies charged at the people inside.

"We're not the only ones trying to get to the evac zone." John said, and smiled slightly, before the gunshots abruptly stopped.

A window of the airport shattered, and a survivor flew out, his insides trailing behind him. An infected was clawing at his stomach, before he crashed into the floor, his spine snapping. Kyle shot a bullet at the infected as it stood up, splattering its brains over the dead survivor. No shouts from the man's fellow survivors further ruined their chances of meeting other survivors.

"Let's enter the airport then." John said, and opened the door, and entered into hell itself, followed by the group.


	11. The Airport

**The Enchanted**

**Chapter 11- The Airport**

John scanned the area looking for zombies, and couldn't see any. The airport was in ruins. Rubble laid on the floor, bodies scattered everywhere. Chairs were flipped and blocked doorways of several bathrooms and stores. There was no living being in sight besides the group. Kyle sighed to himself. Just the four of them, it felt lonely. Sort of. Less people to talk to, but less people to worry about losing… Footsteps echoed close by, and four guns swivelled round to the direction of the noise as a zombie stumbled by. It wore a strait jacket, its arms trapped inside the jacket.

Kyle raised a hand and took a step forward, the group watching him. The Screamer bent down and began biting at the strait jacket. Within moments the strait jacket was tattered, and lay in shreds on the Screamer and the floor. It stared at its arms before biting a chunk out of a corpse in front of it. Kyle was right behind it now, and the stench was nearly overwhelming, and he struggled to stop himself gagging. He had a knife in his right hand, and a cloth in the other.

Kyle stood on an arm, and a crunch broke the almost silent air. The Screamer's head shot round to face Kyle, and just as it was about to scream, Kyle shoved the cloth in its mouth. It fumbled with the cloth, tearing it out, and readied a scream, but couldn't scream. It looked down, and saw blood gushing from its throat. It looked up at Kyle again, blood pouring from its mouth as it bared its teeth at him, and collapsed to the floor.

Kyle sighed. He felt slightly sorry for it, then again, if it was killing him it wouldn't feel sorry for him. He wiped the blood off the knife on the top of the Screamer, before sheathing the knife in his knife holster.

"Why the hell you got a knife?" John asked, looking at the holster.

"It was a present from my father. He fought in Iraq in the 90's, and he used it to kill some enemies." Kyle answered.

"Is your dad alright?" John asked.

"He's dead." Kyle replied.

"Oh. Sorry. Was he immune?" John asked.

"He died by execution for war crimes." Kyle sighed.

"Wha-" John gasped.

"The enemies he killed… turned out to be innocent Iraqi civilians." Kyle muttered, heading to the out of use escalator in front of them.

They walked up the escalator, and were met with even more bodies. A stone pillar had fallen over slightly, and blocked the way to the gates. They were going to have to find another way around. The four stared out through the window, looking at the chaos on the runway. Debris of destroyed planes lay everywhere, bodies were scattered almost everywhere. Their hopes were being ruined, when one lone Boeing 747 sat on the runway, a clear runway. It was shocking, but raised the group's hopes up entirely.

Kyle felt something breathing on his neck, and whipped round with his knife in hand to be faced with a zombie much like a Hunter, but it looked far different. For a start it didn't wear a hoodie, which was odd.

"Sssh…. P…rey…" the creature growled, leaping out of the way of the knife.

"What the fuck you can talk?" Kyle gasped.

"Sllah….Slic….else…." the creature growled leaping away onto a pillar and out of sight.

"Did that thing just speak?" Kyle asked, looking at the others.

"Kind of." John replied. "must have been speaking Infected. Most of them do retain speech."

"I swear that thing told us to hush…" Kyle said, and John nodded, agreeing with him. "And it called us Prey."

"Well, we are considered their prey, though we are prey that kills." John muttered.

"Yeah." Kyle said, and laughed.

"So, John, you live here?" Arisa asked.

"Yeah." John replied.

"So, you know this airport. Can you find another way to these gates?" Arisa asked.

"I think I can, follow me." John said, and began walking back the way they had come.

They stopped at the check-in, before John stood up on the baggage carrier, and crawled through the gap, followed by the rest of the group. Bags lay strewn up in piles everywhere. Several bodies were piled up on the conveyor belt of sorts, and an eerie silence filled the air. A click could be heard nearby, before a clang as something fell to the floor. A shriek filled the air, a human shriek. The shriek quickly turned to a gurgle, before the person's last, dying breath left their vacant body. A growl now replaced that of the shrieks, but not a normal Hunter growl. This growl was more, aggressive.

The same Infected from earlier stalked round the corner, fresh blood around its mouth. It eyed up the group, before leaping past them, running the way they had just come from. Connor moved to head after it, but John placed an arm on his shoulder, and shook his head.

"Would only slow us down." John sighed.

Arisa collapsed to the floor, before standing up again. The trio looked at her, and Kyle stepped forward, grabbing her before she fell again.

"You alright?" Kyle asked.

"I'm just so tired. Can we stop and rest for a bit?" Arisa asked.

"We can't waste our time. We NEED to get to the damn gates." Connor growled, but saw the tiredness on Arisa's eyes, and quickly stopped arguing.

The group settled down, with John keeping watch. Luckily, they had found a room with only one way in, and he could easily alert the group of an attack. He leant against the wall, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. The light in the room shone brightly, but not blindingly bright. Outside the door the creature stalked them. It sniffed the air, surveying the situation. Four humans, still. Three asleep, one awake. Easy kill? No. Couldn't risk alerting them. It could wait. It stopped sniffing. Something was off with one of them. Real off. Unhuman. Non-prey. Almost, Superior? No. Definitely not superior, or similar, but not human. Strange.

The creature stalked away confused. One of the four humans wasn't human. But not kin. What else could they be? They were either prey or kin, not in-between. Yet they weren't in-between either. They were just… different. The creature stopped and sniffed the air. The smell, was gone. Strange. What the hell was that smell? The creature stalked away once more, disappearing round the corner. A fat kin walked past it, searching for food. No. They were his play-things. Not some fat scum's. He leapt at the fat one, and sliced its neck open, blood spewing over him. He howled in displeasure at fellow blood streaming on his body, but he didn't recoil in disgust. If it had exploded then it would have been worse.

The fat one collapsed to the floor, a pool of murky blood spewing from its neck. He stalked proudly away, waiting for his prey to begin moving once more. He was strangely attracted to the group. Most normal Infected, once seeing a group of survivors with heavy weapons steered clear of them, but for some reason he didn't. As if something attracted him to them. It was odd… He sighed, leaping up to the top of a pillar where he saw his fellow kind. Not his kind, but similar. Female. He tried to remember what the humans called them. Hunters. Yeah.

He looked at the Hunter and growled in greeting at her, and she growled back. Suddenly, a gunshot went off, and the Hunter fell off the pillar, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Boom headshot!" a voice shouted, laughing.

He crept back into the shadows, taking cover. He was too smart to go out in the open. It was most likely a trap. He quickly stalked away, and began following the group again. They hadn't moved, but he sat around the corner, out of sight, from the door. A cry reached his ears as he heard his kin chomping down on someone, and smiled to himself as he realised who was dying.(**A/N: I did a little Infected tid-bit to kind of explain the name of this Infected. It is basically a Hunter but Male, and I did a twist In this story of the Female being a Hunter, and Male something else. Enjoy. Read&Review)**

**John stared at his arm as it bulged. His hands grew, his nails turning into claws. His eyes turned a dark shade of red, as his teeth enlarged, sharpened. His hair grew longer, and his ears grew into the shape of Jackal ears. His nose resembled that of a dog's nose, and blood streamed down his eyes. His legs grew much more bulkier, more muscular, and he smiled to himself. Blood dripped from his nose, and landed on the ground, almost like a bomb going off in the room. He crept forward, and pounced silently onto Connor. Before Connor could react, John was throwing his insides into the air like confetti, spraying the room with blood.**

**Connor was dead instantly, and before Arisa was even up Kyle was dead too. John stalked towards Arisa as she fumbled for her weapon, before he leapt at her, ripping her insides out. John shoved his face into her chest, ripping at her flesh. **

**John opened his eyes, sweat dripping down his face. His breathing was ragged, and he wiped the sweat off, sighing to himself as he realised he had been dreaming. What the fuck was up with these dreams? First he was a Tank, and now… what the fuck was that? It was a Hunter, but not a Hunter. He remembered its ears were like Jackals ears, and he smiled to himself. He had proudly named an Infected. The rest of the group were just getting up, when he eagerly told them the news.**

"**Guys, I know what we can call that thing we encountered earlier." John said happily, trying to forget his dream.**

"**What thing?" Connor asked.**

"**The thing that was like a Hunter, but isn't a Hunter." John said.**

"**Go on." Connor sighed.**

"**Jackal." John explained. "We can call them Jackal."**

"**Why?" Arisa asked, and when John looked at her, the image of him ripping her apart shot through his mind, and he shuddered.**

"**Because their ears resemble those of Jackals." John said.**

"**How the hell could you tell? Their hair is so long you can't see shit under it all." Kyle growled.**

"**I… just a guess, that's all." John said, laughing nervously.**

"**Ahh well, let's go. We've rested long enough." Kyle said, and stood up, opening the door and stepping out.**

**The Jackal cocked his head as he heard the door open and saw the four survivors walk out the room they had been camping in for an hour. He saw a head pop round the corner before a body. The body pointed at him, and fired several bullets at him, and he leapt away, running off to hide.**

"**Is it me or is that damn thing following us?" Kyle growled, reloading his gun, before checking his ammo. "Crap, we'll need to find an ammo dump soon. I got four clips left."**

**The rest of the group checked their ammo, and concluded that they definitely needed ammo. All together they had eleven clips left. They walked along the conveyor belt, when a howl filled the air. A feral, hungry howl. Zombies burst through the doors on their left, and their guns swung round to face the horde, empty shells hitting the floor as bullets shredded what little life was left in the zombies. A click sounded from Kyle's gun, and he discarded his clip as he rummaged through his pocket. He found another clip and hurriedly placed it in his gun, when he heard footsteps charging behind them. He swivelled round to face a horde of zombies, when more footsteps came from behind him, to the right of the group. A third set of footsteps came from his left as the group was surrounded.**

"**John cover left, Arisa our back, Connor right, I've got the front, well, my front anyway." Kyle shouted, as the group faced four ways and fired at the horde.**

**Their ammo was slowly dwindling as the horde still came. If someone didn't come up with a plan soon, then they would all die. Kyle's gun resounded with a click as he switched to his pistols, and began firing what little ammo he had left at the horde. John saw something glimmer in the room he was facing, and charged towards the horde, shoulder barging zombies out of the way. The horde ran after him, well the horde charging from his direction did, and he leapt past a Charger, narrowly dodging its charge as it slammed into the wall. A Hunter flew past him, and hit the wall with a thud, as a Boomer waddled towards him, vomiting towards him. John ducked as the puke flew over him, and splattered over the Charger. The Charger growled as the horde in the room howled, but the horde carried on after John, the sight of fresh prey overwhelming the smell of the lovely, though putrid, vomit of the Boomer.**

**John shoved the Boomer out of the way and dived over a table as a Smoker tongue shot out just where he was, he shot five bullets in the direction of where the tongue had come from, and the Smoker exploded into a plume of smoke as John grabbed the shiny object. It was a Katana, and he smiled softly grabbing the Katana and swinging round to block the fist of the Charger. The blade sliced the flesh of the Charger and it growled in anger before John sliced it in half. The Charger's two halves collapsed to the floor as the horde swarmed John. Body parts flew everywhere as he sliced through zombie after zombie when suddenly the sword got stuck in an Infected, and he couldn't get it out. He let go of the Katana, and the zombie shot backwards, crashing into the rest of the horde and flinging them to the floor.**

**John ran back out the room, and smiled to himself. During the little onslaught with the Katana, he had sliced a gas pipe, and gas was filling the room. But at the same time it was filling the luggage belt the group were in. He charged into the midst of the group, knocking them to the floor, firing a shot into the gas-filled room causing it to burst into flames. Flames swirled in the air above the group, burning the bodies of the zombies. The flames teased them, flickering at their skin, lashing at wounds. The flames shot back into the room, and the group stood up, surveying what had happened. Every zombie was dead, and John laughed as the others looked at him in surprise.**

"**You did that?" Kyle asked. "How?"**

**John explained what he had done, and Kyle punched him lightly on the shoulder.**

"**You fucking idiot. You could of gotten killed." Kyle said.**

"**I know." John replied. "But I didn-"**

"**And we would all of died if you hadn't done what you did." Kyle said, smiling. "We were on our last few bullets, well they were. I had no ammo left."**

"**Well, we're going to need to find ammo quickly, or else we're screwed." John said, and span round when something cracked behind the group.**

**The Jackal looked up, realising he'd been rumbled. John shoulder barged the Jackal to the ground, and pinned down its arms as it struggled. John nodded at the Jackal and Kyle shot forward, knife at the ready, pressing it to the Jackal's throat.**

"**Looks like you're not tailing us anymore bitch." John laughed, and nodded at Kyle.**

**Kyle shoved the knife into the throat of the Jackal, and pulled it out as blood spurted out of the Jackal's throat. John let go of the Jackal as it thrashed about. After a couple of moments the Jackal was dead, and the group continued on. They scanned the area as they moved, finding no zombies to their relief. A large power generator that wasn't functioning was in the middle of the room they were in, its lights shining on a table near a metal detector. The group ran quickly towards the table, and collected ammo.**

**As they finished collecting ammo, a howl filled the air. Zombies leapt over discarded luggage, over chairs, charged through flimsy barricades made of rotted planks of wood. Zombies stormed from the way the group had come, and they began running backwards, shooting into the horde. John accidentally ran through the metal detector, which went off with a loud, ear-splitting shriek, attracting more zombies to them. The group gathered in front of a statue that held up a sphere that was meant to be the Earth. **

**Their backs were on the statue as they fired at the horde which was slowly overwhelming them, inching closer to them. The zombies didn't seem to stop coming when a bus burst through the wall, blood splattered on the windscreen, a body half through the window where the driver seat was. A zombie could be seen behind the drivers seat when the bus smashed through the horde, crashing into the wall to the left of the group, and bursting into flames.**

"**Oh my god." Connor gasped as a man ran out of the bus screaming as he was burnt alive.**

**The group couldn't help the man as he fell to the floor, crying in pain as he was burnt.**

"**Let's move before more zombies arrive." Kyle said and the group ran up the escalator. **

**They found themselves on the other side of the destroyed pillar, and realised all they had done was run round almost all the airport to get to where it would of taken five minutes, as there was a door leading to the area they had been in previously, before having to make the detour. Kyle sighed as they found no resistance, and charged towards the safe room.**

"**Stop. Look outside." John shouted, and the group stopped to see John alone staring out the window.**

**The group ran over to him, and looked where he was looking. Three zombies were feasting on the corpse of a man who was lying on the ground next to a radio. There was no way onto the Boeing 747, except for the boarding gate, which had a sort of bridge thing. To get in the plane, they would have to signal the people on the plane using the radio, who would then start the ramp which would lower down quite slowly to allow them up. It was a bit stupid, but Kyle realised the people on the plane only had the protection of the ramp, as it was too high for any zombie to get up. He realised this because if they had protection, then they would have the ramp down.**

**A howl filled the air, but this wasn't a feral howl. This was the howl of plane engines. In the sky was a Boeing 747, and it was soaring straight towards the airport. It soared downwards, the howl becoming louder as it approached the group.**

"**Shit it's going to crash into the airport!" Kyle shouted and dived to the left.**

**The group dived as well, just in time, as the plane smashed through the wall they were just stood in front of. Debris from the wall and plane scattered everywhere, glass splattering across the floor. An engine shot through the airport, and crashed through the windows of a shop behind the group, knocking over shelves, and splitting open bottles. Flames shot out of the shop as the engine exploded, and flames swirled from the wreckage of the plane.**

**A voice came over the tannoy, which startled the group.**

"**Any survivors in the airport, get to the runway ASAP. We're leaving in ten minutes if no survivors come. Repeat, any survivors in the airport get to the runway ASAP. We're leaving in ten minutes if no survivors come."**

"**Shit. Let's get a move on." Kyle shouted, and ran towards the safe room, closely followed by the group.**

**They shut the door behind them, hurriedly collecting supplies, eating, and healing themselves up, and collecting new med kits, before preparing to leave the safe room.**


	12. Airport Finale Part I

The Enchanted

Chapter 12- Airport Finale

The safe room door swung open, clattering against the wall with a creak. The metal of the door had rusted, and the door collapsed. Bodies lay all over the courtyard right in front of the survivors, and they saw at least fifteen non-infected corpses. They picked their way through the mass of bodies, making sure to not step on one. A shadow passed over them, and Kyle swung his gun round as something slammed into him. It looked like a Jackal but had much larger claws, and its leg muscles bulged under the tracksuit it wore.

The Elite Jackal went to stab Kyle in his right eye, but Kyle shoved it, and it cut a deep slash from Kyle's right eyebrow down to side of his nose. Blood dripped from the claw as it raised it again before a knife was shoved through its skull by John. John helped move the corpse off Kyle, before handing him the knife.

"How the hell did you get my knife?" Kyle asked, realising it was his knife.

"I'm just that good." John replied, smiling. "Shit man, look at that cut."

"Eh…" Kyle sighed, shrugging. "It'll heal."

"No, Kyle, you don't understand. That cut looks REAL bad." John said, pulling out his med kit. "Close your right eye."

Kyle did as John said, and felt a stinging pain over his eye as John wiped a cloth on the cut. He was sterilising it. Kyle looked to see what John was doing with his left eye, and saw John pull out a spray from his pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Kyle asked.

"My dad was a scientist researching chemist stuff. This is a prototype." John said.

"So, you don't know it works?" Kyle asked.

"No." John sighed, and Kyle glared at him. "But I promise you it will help."

Kyle fell silent as John sprayed the concoction on his cut twice. A jolt of pain shot through Kyle's head as the cut suddenly scabbed over, before healing. A scar was left, and Kyle felt no more pain from the cut which was no longer there.

"What the fuck was that stuff?" Kyle asked.

"_Clafiria Del Mariqi Zarichi."_ John replied.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"CDM is its chemist name. My dad liked naming anything he created really fancy." John said, putting the CDM in his med kit.

"Guys!" Arisa shouted, and Kyle and John looked to her.

In front of them stood four hungry looking Specials. But they weren't no ordinary Specials. The Smoker looked even taller, it wasn't coughing, and its face was normal apart from the grey discolouring. The Boomer was slightly thinner and didn't make the belching noises or have boils. The Hunter had a much more muscular torso than normal Hunters, and didn't growl anymore. Finally was the Spitter, who had a massive hole in her stomach, where a second mouth was, acid drooling out of that mouth, she also had her jaw still left, and was less ugly looking. The infection had got worse.

Puke rained down on the group, landing on Kyle as acid from the Spitter spurted on his arm. The acid burned his arm, smoke rising from it as a horde charged towards them. The group fired their bullets at the Specials, before focusing on the horde as the Specials all collapsed to the floor. The Boomer and Smoker didn't explode like they used to, and the Spitter didn't form a pool of acid when it died. Kyle was screaming in pain as the acid burnt through a chunk of skin, sizzling the bone. The acid stopped burning Kyle, and the only sound filling the air was the howl of the horde and bullets. Footsteps thundered, deafening the sound of guns firing and the howl. A zombie wearing a diving suit(A/N: kinda inspired by Bioshock 1&2 :P) charged through the horde.

The zombie was much larger than normal ones, larger than the Charger. Its muscles bulged, threatening to tear the diving suit, but never did. The helmet wasn't on, and the group saw the head of a Tank, but it wasn't a Tank.

"Wait, that IS a Tank. It's the new version." John shouted, firing bullets at the Tank MK II.

The bullets bounced off of its diving suit's metal, as it charged towards them. The horde had collapsed moments ago as the bullets finished them off, and had turned to the Elite Tank. John noticed a Katana sticking through the thigh of the Elite Tank, and John smiled.

"Watch this." John said, laughing.

John charged towards the Elite Tank as the group lowered their guns, unable to fire at the monstrous creature because of John. It swung at John, who rolled out of the way, grabbing the hilt of the Katana, before ripping it out of the Elite Tank's thigh. It roared in anger, raising both its fists in the air to bring down on John, but John leapt backwards, narrowly dodging the fists, before diving to the left of the beast as it swung at him again. He jumped towards the head of the Elite Tank, which was a good eight feet tall. John began falling, and was going to miss the head as the Elite Tank swung its fists again. John kicked off of the fists as he landed on them, and stabbed the Katana into the jaw of the Elite Tank. Gravity began to take effect as he dangled from the ground by a good two and a half feet at the most. John slid down as the Katana cut through bone, blood spurting out of the Elite Tank as a large wound was cut open from its jaw to the bottom half of its ribcage before John was on the ground.

The Elite Tank stumbled about, before collapsing forwards, John diving out of the way. The Elite Tank hit the ground and a sickening crunch broke the near silence as the Katana was shoved through the back of the Elite Tank. He laughed and turned round to face the group.

"The bastard is dead." John laughed.

"Holy shit you're a badass" Connor said, smiling.

"I know." John agreed.

"Guys cut the chat and let's get out of here. If the damn plane don't hear us they are leaving." Kyle growled and charged towards the runway.

The group followed after him, and were met with the sight of hordes of bodies. Two turrets sat behind sandbags, moving from side to side. They were _Automatia Defepo Claria_, or Automated Motion Defence Turrets. However, they didn't fire, and when the group got next to the guns, a read-out on the side of them showed they both had no ammo. Great…

The group collected whatever ammo was left on the table, grabbing some remaining med kits, and grabbed the radio.

"This is Kyle _Del Larius Venicia oh Portu _Callister." Kyle said into the radio, eyebrows rising from the group as Kyle said his full name. "I and three other survivors and waiting for you to open that damn ramp and let us in."

"Copy that Callister, this is Echo Four Two, you will have to defend yourself for ten minutes as the ramp lowers. Once it lowers get your ass up it as quickly as possible. Our door got broken, the plane door that is, and we left it unblocked as the ramp is up. But once the ramp is down you need to get in and let us barricade the door. Otherwise we're all dead motherfuckers. You got that?" the pilot of the plane asked over the radio.

"Yeah man." Kyle replied. "We're ready."

Kyle threw the radio back where he had picked it up from, and turned to look at the group.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"What the fuck was that stuff you said?" John asked.

"My full name." Kyle said. "Basically I'm Kyle "The Lariutian Prince of Venela Portala" Callister. I'm heir to the Lariutian corporation. The largest corporation in the world."

"Shit? You?" John gasped. "You're like, a fucking celebrity."

"That's why I rarely reveal my name. Now, I revealed it to the pilot so he'd open the ramp quicker." Kyle said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"The ramp, by the looks of it usually opens in twenty minutes, slow in case the group dies. Stating my full name makes him save me because if it was found out he caused my death, then he'd face over two thousand lawsuits on his damn ass." Kyle said, smiling as the ramp began coming down.

"Shit, it rules to be you." Arisa said.

"Sure does." Kyle laughed as a howl pierced the air. "Let's fucking survive!!"


	13. Airport Finale Part II

The Enchanted

Chapter 13- Airport Finale Part II

"Sure does." Kyle laughed as a howl pierced the air. "Let's fucking survive!!"

Zombies charged across the courtyard as the two Automated turret guns aimed at them but didn't fire as their ammo was depleted. Two large boxes fell out of the bottom of the turrets, and Kyle recognised them. He ran to the side of a table, and came back carrying two boxes, slotting them into the Automated turrets. Both turrets read 500 rounds as the guns began firing bullets into the horde. 400. More zombies still kept coming as the ammo rapidly depleted. 300. Zombies were still coming. 200. The zombies were weakening. 100. Still coming… 80. 70. 50. 40. 20. 10. 5. 0. The Automated turrets clicked as their ammo was depleted. The courtyard was filled with bullet-ridden corpses. They had held off, for now.

A tongue suddenly wrapped round John's waist, and began dragging him behind the group as another horde arrived. The group couldn't help him as they had to fight off the horde, so as to not risk being overrun. John struggled in the hold of the tongue, and somehow managed to break free as he turned to look at the Smoker. His mouth dropped open when he saw three long claws protruding through the chest of the Smoker. Blood poured out of its wounds, as well as its mouth as it collapsed to the floor. Stood behind the now dead Smoker was a Witch. But, the new version. Her claws were much longer, her fiery red hair shone like fire burned. The Witch licked her lips as she approached John, and John shivered as she approached him. The Witch stood in front of him, and traced a claw on his cheek, barely scratching it.

A gun prodded at the throat of the Witch, and it looked shocked as John fired four bullets of his gun. Blood splattered over his face as the Witch stumbled back, blood spurting from its throat. She howled at John, swinging at claw at him, slicing his gun in half, as well as cutting his arm quite deep. He charged into her, knocking her to the floor as she slashed at his chest. He pulled a knife out of his boot and shoved it into the forehead of the Witch, stopping it from pissing him off. She lay limp under him, and he laughed softly as he stood back up, when suddenly a claw wrapped round his leg, dragging him to the ground. The fucking Witch was still alive. It cackled, well, it seemed to. It raised a claw and shoved it down towards John's head, who moved it out of the way just in time as the Witch's claw slammed into the ground. It growled and aimed again.

John couldn't move his head as it was held down by the Witch, and he closed his eyes, waiting for his death. Then he felt a liquid splatter over his face, and he opened his eyes to see half of the Witch's head missing, Kyle stood behind her, a Shotgun in his hands.

"Where the hell did you get a shotgun?" John asked.

"On the ground. It had one shell in it. Decided to save your sorry ass." Kyle laughed, shoving the Witch off of John. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." John said as Kyle helped him up.

"John, get your ass back with us dude. We need your help." Kyle sighed.

John and Kyle rejoined Connor and Arisa, who were struggling to hold off the horde. The ramp was halfway down, and the group were becoming frustrated. Their ammunition was also beginning to dwindle as the horde seemed to never stop. Limbs flew off from the zombies as bullets shredded them. One by one they fell, and the horde, finally, fell. The group searched for whatever little ammo they could get, finding a grand total of twelve clips between them. If they had another large horde, then they were screwed.

"Look around, see if there's anything for the Automated turrets." Kyle ordered, and the group did as he commanded.

There was. They found two more turrets, setting them up, one facing to their right, which aimed from the group's right to behind them, and placed another at the front. They also found six boxes of ammo for the turrets, enough to have two boxes each. The two turrets they had set up already had ammo boxes slotted into them, so the group was happy. They had all the guns set up just in time as another horde came, and hell, was this a big horde. There were four largely muscular zombies in the horde, looking quite a bit like Tanks, but their muscles were too small, obviously half-formed, or a new form, of a Tank.

The Automated turrets cut into the horde, ripping them to shreds as they approached. Kyle kept glancing at the ramp as it continued to lower. Only two minutes left… Kyle told himself as two of the guns ammos were depleted, and Kyle rushed forward to replenish ammo as the other two ran out, and John ran forward to replenish those. 340. 280. 270. 210. 130. 110. 78. 50. 34. 11. 4. 2.0. All four guns clicked as their ammo was gone.

The four muscular zombies were still stampeding towards them, and they aimed their guns at the approaching titans, opening fire like a firing squad. The bullets tore into the flesh of the Half-Tanks, blood spurting from their wounds. Three of them fell to the barrage of bullets whilst the last grabbed hold of John, lifting him up into the air and flinging him into the oil tanker behind the group. John smashed into the oil tanker with a loud clang as the Half-Tank was killed by the group. They rushed over to see whether John was alright, and Kyle helped him up.

"Shit look at the state of you." Connor gasped.

"I feel like you look." John joked, smiling.

Connor punched John lightly on the shoulder, as John pulled out his "miracle spray" and sprayed it on the cut on his arm. The cut turned into a scar as quickly as the wound on Kyle's face had. John winced and dropped the spray when he moved his arm the wrong way.

"Think it's out of place." John growled.

"Here, let me help." Kyle said, and grabbed hold of John's arm. "This will hurt a bit."

Kyle pulled suddenly on John's arm, and his arm clicked with a sickly sound as the bone was pulled back into place. Kyle applied some bandages to the arm, and glanced over at the ramp.

"Go it's down!" Kyle shouted, helping John to get to the ramp.

The group charged into the departure gate, the open door of the plane beckoning for them to get there. Zombies were streaming up the ramp, pouring through the door, running after the group. They dived through the door as a man clad in _desert_ combat gear pushed a wardrobe of some kind in the way of the door. It blocked the door perfectly, and the group took their seats. Looking around they saw soldiers instead of cabin crew, obviously this was some sort of military evac. Out of the 260 survivors on the plane, excluding the group of course, there were probably only twenty with guns.

"This is your pilot speaking, prepare for lift-off. We're getting the hell out of this fuck-hole." the pilot said over the tannoy as the zombies banged on the wardrobe, trying to get in.

The Boeing 747 jolted into action as it moved slowly down the runway, picking up speed as it moved. The Boeing sped down the runway, the pilot pulling on the controls, causing the Boeing to lift up into the air. Finally, they were going to escape the damn hell-hole as the city below was left in ruins. They had escaped.

The tannoy was still on, and they could hear the breathing of the pilot and co-pilot, and then a gasp.

"Shit! Turn the plane, turn the fucking plane now!" the co-pilot shouted as the Boeing tilted to the right.

Kyle looked out to the left, out of the window he was next to, and saw another Boeing 747 come steaming past, heading for the airport, flames shooting out from both its engines. Panicking figures could be seen on the plane as several figures tackled them to the ground, and began feasting on them. Somebody on that plane had been infected. The Boeing disappeared out of sight, and Kyle stood up, running to the back of the plane, where a window was at the back. He looked out of it, and saw the Boeing crash into the airport, a plume of flames erupting into the air as the Boeing exploded on contact with the airport. The airport vanished under plumes of smoke, other plumes rising up throughout the city.

"Sir, get back to your seat." a man said from behind Kyle, and he turned around to see a soldier.

Kyle nodded, and ran back to his seat, sitting down.

"Thank fuck we survived that." the pilot laughed.

"Yeah. Shame I've got to kill you." the co-pilot said.

"What?" the pilot asked as a gun being readied could be heard. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"My family will be rewarded for what I'm doing. The President can't risk the infection spreading, anyone on here could be infected. So, sorry Frank, it was nice working with you, but, family comes first." the co-pilot laughed.

"You fucking son of a bitch Jackson! You really think the President will "acknowledge" your "brilliance" once your dead? You fucking dumb-" Frank growled, before he was silenced by a gunshot.

"Burn in hell Frank." Jackson cackled. "Oh, and I can't forget about my passengers. I hope you all fucking die!"

The Boeing tilted downwards, shooting towards the ground. Screams rose up from the passengers as the soldiers tried frantically to open the cabin door. It seemed they hadn't been informed about this. They finally got the door open to find the co-pilot dead, having killed himself.

"Shit! Fuck you Go-" a man screamed as everything turned to hell.


	14. Chapter 13 and a half Crash

The Boeing 747 smashed into the ground, debris scattering everywhere as the plane literally exploded in half. The back half of the plane disappeared in flames as it broke off from the front half of the plane- or what was left of the front. The cockpit had crumpled on impact and was no more. Several people were sucked out of the front half of the plane as it skidded forward. Seats were flung out of the "hallway" by sheer speed of the now ruined aircraft. A piece of debris came smashing through the side and took a chunk out of the plane remains. The few remaining survivors screamed as the plane rocked even more violently. It smashed into a rock, a large, pointy, chunk sticking through the side, decapitating three survivors. A baggage trunk opened, and luggage fell on top of Connor, piling over him. Kyle ran to help, but when the plane suddenly jerked violently he fell, hitting his head on a trunk, and was unconscious. Arisa stared in shock as a rock the size of her fist came plummeting through the window to her side, and crashed into her head. Blood splattered over the wall as she was flung backwards by the speed of the rock. A deep gash was in the side of her head as John stared at the chaos going on around him. Pain flashed through his body for no reason as he collapsed to the floor, screaming. Images shot through his head. Words were spoken. Words he couldn't understand.

_Isai Dal Beira. Isai Dal Beira! Isai Dal Beira! Isai Dal Beira! Isai Dal Beira! Hear Us Brother! Hear Us Brother! Hear Us Brother!_

Suddenly, he could understand the words… but more words. New words. Were spoken.

_Weisa Derili Beira. Weisa Derili Beira. Ali Va Beira. Ali Va Beira. We seek you Dear Brother. We seek you Dear Brother. Sound Our cry Brother. Sound Our cry Brother. Dali Vex Qu Beira. Dali Vex Qu Beira. Damned Be You Brother. Damned Be You Brother. Answur Beira. Answur Beira. Answur Beira Qo Vex Dali. Answer Brother Or Be Damned._

What was he? Was he one of them… one of those… bastards? No, he couldn't be. Could he? Images of him killing his friends shot through his mind. Images. Cruel, cruel images. He screamed yet again as the words stopped, the images intensifying. He roared in pain, blood streaming from his eyes.

_Qu Air Dali Beira. Qu Air Dali Beira Full. You Are Damned Brother. You Are Damned Brother Fool. Beira Pey. now Brother Pay._

_John's eyes burned as the blood blinded him. He collapsed to the floor, his body shaking violently before he lost consciousness. Something in him fought back. The blood streamed back into his eyes, but he remained unconscious._

_The plane smashed into the side of a very large rock, which split the remains in three. The back half exploded, taking the only survivors besides the four with it, whilst the front half carried the four. The middle half sped up, knocking the front half which jerked violently. Bags flew away from the floor as Kyle slowly awoke to find himself falling. He was sliding out of the plane. He shouted as he fell out of the plane, grabbing onto the "ledge" of sorts just in time. He hung off the plane as he watched the middle half burst into flames. The flames licked at his flesh, hurting his eyes. Once the middle half disappeared into the distance, Kyle finally decided to try and lift himself up. He winced as pain shot through his arms from the attempt at getting up. However, he successfully got up, and coughed heavily as he knelt on the remains of the plane, nearly being thrown out again as the plane smashed into a rock._

_The plane finally skidded to a halt, and Kyle shot forward, smashing his head into a chair. He hit the chair heavily, and he was knocked unconscious as Infected screamed at the havoc caused by the plane, and charged towards the remains of the plane where the four survivors were lying unconscious, or dead, on. Hundreds of Infected swarmed towards the plane, their howls of hunger breaking whatever silence there was that wasn't broken by the pitter patter of charging feet._


	15. New Infected

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys ;P I got preoccupied with DA:O, and then thought to make a story for it, then decided against it seeing as I already have 2 stories running right now :P

* * *

Kyle groaned as his head was filled with immense pain. He rubbed his head, before remembering where he was, and the situation of the area. Rushing for his gun, he scooped it up, aiming it into the distance, scanning for zombies. He could hear footsteps. Loads of footsteps. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he swung round, nearly whacking Arisa in the face. She dodged out of the way of the gun.

"Whoa! Hold it boy!" Arisa said, as she looked round for her gun. "Don't shoot us humans. Save the bullets for the zombies."

Arisa found her gun, and jerked her body round to face Kyle as she heard hundreds of howls. Masses of bodies came streaming out of the distance, coming out of the tree line, or partial tree line.

"Shit… Just our luck!" Arisa growled, and began firing bursts of bullets into the oncoming horde.

Kyle swung round and joined her in the barrage of bullets when something fell behind them, and Kyle swung round to see some cases falling off a pile they were on. A lone arm was sticking out of the pile, and Kyle rushed forward, shoving the cases out of the way, Connor coughing as he was released from his "prison". Kyle handed Connor his gun, and the two of them quickly rejoined Arisa in spraying bullets into the ever approaching horde.

Arisa pulled out a pipe bomb and flung it towards the crowd. The horde switched course and ran after the pipe bomb. The pipe bomb exploded, taking out roughly 100 zombies in the initial explosion, and a further 50 zombies from "debris" scattered by the explosion. Suddenly, a door behind them exploded inwards as zombies poured through. Connor turned round, and sprayed bullets into the oncoming horde. There was no use. They stood no chance of survival. The zombies were already filling the little remnant of the plane from two entrances behind the group, and more zombies were still coming out from the trees.

A roar filled the air, and the zombies stopped, glancing around, before running away. The trio stood in shock as the zombies ran away from the plane, as if afraid of something there, or nearby. The ground was shaking violently. Really violently. Suddenly, trees were flung into the air, as well as bodies. A large, grotesque beast came charging through towards the plane, scattering zombies everywhere. This beast stood around 9 feet tall, much larger than a Tank. It looked quite a bit like a Tank, except for the tube on its back, which had a green liquid flowing through it. The green liquid was being pumped into the creature, and green liquid was extracted out at the same time. This creature was using pure Infection serum as well as creating a new one.

The tube suddenly became full, and it dropped off the back of the creature, as its back began to rip open. Bones cracked, and wrapped round the supports that once held the tube, and a new tube began growing… growing out of the creature. The bones snapped back into place, and the new tube took the same appearance as the one dropped. All the trio could do was stand in shock. The tube on the ground suddenly exploded, spewing liquid everywhere. The liquid covered corpses and zombies alike, mutating them further. Many of the infected began to become mini versions of Tanks, far more muscular than they normally were. Others became like wolves, their backs arching horribly, and they had to run on their hands and feet. Only three of the infected became like the mobile Infected maker, but they were much smaller, and didn't have tubes on their backs. These smaller versions stood at about 5 foot.

The newly mutated horde stormed towards the trio, and they began opening fire once more, spraying bullets into the bodies of these deformed creatures. Bodies slammed into the ground as bullets riddled their bodes. Soon enough, the only thing remaining was the Infected maker, which, even though had been pumped full of over ten clips, was still storming towards them. Suddenly, John leapt off of the top of the plane, and landed on the top of the Maker. The beast reared backwards, before slamming its feet on the ground. Something gleamed in John's hands as he shoved the katana through the skull of the Maker. Blood spurted out of the wound as John shoved it even further, before slicing it forwards. A large gash went from the middle top of the Maker's skull to the top of its neck. John dived forward as liquid sprayed where he used to be. The wound made by him suddenly disappeared, as if the liquid was healing it.

John stared at the tube which was half full with liquid and charged towards it, slicing the connecting pipes from the tube to the Maker. Green liquid spurted everywhere, covering John, who stumbled backwards. He wiped the liquid off his face, and sliced the neck of the Maker. It roared in pain as John embedded the katana right through the neck of the creature, which stood on all fours. Suddenly, the tube burst open, sending John flying, as if an explosion had occurred. John slammed into the side of the plane, landing with a thud on the ground as the Maker roared, tilting to the right, before slamming into the ground. A pool of green liquid formed around the Maker, and it dissolved into the ground. The trio rushed out of the plane, and ran over to John. Kyle knelt next to his unmoving body, and sat him up. A large glass chunk was sticking through the left shoulder, and Kyle looked up.

"We got to help him." Kyle said, and Connor knelt down next to him to help.

Together, the two of them pulled the glass fragment out of John's shoulder, and Arisa rushed forward to apply alcohol, before pulling out a packet of cigarettes, even though she wasn't a smoker. Kyle stared at the pack of cigarettes.

"They're to seal wounds." Arisa sighed, lighting up one of the cigarettes, and pushed it onto the wound.

John's eyes shot open in pain, and Kyle and Connor had to brace John, to stop him from moving, and messing up what Arisa was doing. Once the wound was sealed, Arisa threw the cigarette away, placing the pack into her back pocket, and began applying bandages to the wounded shoulder. A bright flash shone in the sky for a couple of seconds, grabbing the group's attention. An aircraft exploded, the wings breaking off as something ripped them off. Suddenly, the front half of the plane disappeared as a shape wrapped itself around it, ripping it off. Pieces of the plane landed all around the group, as the back half continued to fall towards them.

"Run!" Kyle shouted, lifting up John.

Connor helped Kyle and they pulled John with them as they ran, or jogged, away from the plane. Arisa was further ahead of them when they were flung off their feet as flames swirled through the air behind them. Debris flew everywhere, scattering around the four of them who lay on the ground. Once the debris stopped flying, the group stood back up, and looked around.

The plane they were once in was no more. What was left of it was scattered all around them.

"Hey, John, can you walk?" Kyle asked, and John replied by nodding.

"We're gonna have a long walk ahead of us." Kyle sighed. "Anybody know where we are?"


	16. Sieged

A/N: Sorry for the looong wait. Oh, and I just realised that John was covered in Infected Serum, and should surely of changed somehow. But, I've decided against that.

The group had been walking for what seemed hours, and had found themselves at the side of a road. Luckily, they had meant no resistance, which made their journey "fun" if you could call it that. John stopped in front of a sign, and stared at it for several moments.

"Hey guys, we're only a mile away from New York." John shouted, and the group smiled at the relief.

A city meant civilisation- if any. It also meant Safe rooms, somewhere they could sleep peacefully, unawakened by zombies. The group walked quite quickly down the road, scanning their surroundings as they neared the city. The city looked calm enough. No smoke plumes rising from buildings. No scattered cars. No bodies. Too quiet. Suddenly, a fighter jet flew overhead, and a cylinder came flying down. The group hit the floor as debris flew all over them as the cylinder crashed into the building to their left.

"Shit! That's the container from the back of that Infected!" Kyle shouted as howls filled the air from the building to their left. "Run!"

The group were up on their feet rapidly, and began running down the street as mutated zombies began pouring out of the damaged building. Kyle turned round to fire at the approaching infected, spraying bullets into the horde. Suddenly, a cylinder crashed directly behind Kyle, sending Arisa, Connor and John flying, and Kyle bumped into the cylinder, turning round to look at it as it exploded all over him, sending him flying through the air. He crashed into a wall with a thud and collapsed to the floor as the other three got back up, spraying bullets into the mutated infected pouring out the destroyed building.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the destroyed building, spraying debris everywhere, as well as bodies of the infected. A plume of smoke rose into the air, as the building collapsed. When the last infected was cut down, the trio rushed over to Kyle, who wasn't moving. Arisa bent down next to him, and held a finger on his throat. She felt his pulse.

"Get him up now!" Arisa shouted.

John stepped forward with a bottle of water, and threw it over Kyle. The water covered his face and his eyes shot open. Immediately he winced in pain.

"My back!" Kyle growled, attempting to stand up.

When he did succeed in standing up, the group realised his injuries. Blood stained the wall and floor where he had just been lying, his shirt ruined from sweat and blood. Arisa pulled out a med kit, and began patching Kyle up, whilst John and Connor kept an eye out for infected. Arisa spent at least 15 minutes patching Kyle up, and by the time she had done, the bandages were stained red. However, it would last. And the group needed to get moving. Now.

The four of them began moving down the street, when another fighter jet flew overhead, another cylinder smashing through a building.

"Shit keep moving!" John shouted as a third fighter jet appeared.

Something happened to the third fighter jet, as it span out of control. It shot past the group, crashing through a building, the top three floors bursting into flames as it exploded. Bricks flew everywhere as infected began pouring out of the second building. The group burst out into a run, John throwing a pipe bomb at the oncoming infected. The building to the group's right exploded into debris, bricks flying everywhere, as a Maker appeared. It roared at the group, who charged past the building, running for extra life.

A roar filled the air, and the ground began shaking as a Tank came charging down the street where the group was running. Suddenly, a cylinder landed right in front of the Tank, and exploded, spraying the Tank with the liquid.

"Oh Shit! Shit! Shit!" Connor shouted as the Tank began mutating.

Its arms became much larger, its body much more muscular, its legs were no longer pathetic little stumps, but large muscular legs. It stood much taller, at least 7 and a half feet. It roared at the group, who aimed their guns at it, spraying their bullets into it. The Tank was not affected by the bullets whatsoever, as most of the bullets bounced off its tough skin.

Suddenly, a rocket flew past the group, and smashed into the Tank. The rocket exploded, spewing limbs and guts everywhere. The group turned round to see a jeep storm past them, swivelling round as a woman opened the back door.

"Get in!" the woman shouted.

A man was sat on the minigun, spraying bullets into the Maker as infected came charging through the street. The Maker collapsed with a roar, crushing several infected under its body as the jeep sped away in the direction it had come. All around them pods were crashing through buildings, spawning more and more of the blasted mutated infected.

"Why the fuck are the military purposely infecting people?" John shouted."Dunno." the woman sighed. "All I know is, military showed up last night offering us all evac. People turned up at the evac stations and never left. Every building around us on this street was an evac site."

Infected poured out of the buildings, one leaping onto the front of the jeep, the man swivelling the minigun round to blow the zombie to shreds."And as you can see, they obviously were killed." the woman frowned.

The jeep approached a largely fortified building, which had a massive gate and walls blockading it from the rest of the city. As the jeep approached the gates opened and the jeep sped up, steaming through as the gate closed behind them.

"What the hell.." Kyle gasped.

"Welcome to Central City. The last safe haven in Eastern America." the woman announced, smiling.

Behind them the miniguns whirred, spattering bullets into the approaching mob. Bodies collapsed to the floor from the barrage of bullets. The jeep came to a stop, and the group got out.

"How the hell are you keeping this running?" Kyle asked.

"Through command." the woman sighed "Name's Hannah by the way."

The ground began rumbling, and sirens went off.

"Shit, it's the damn Moles!" Hannah shouted.

"Moles?" Kyle asked.

The ground behind the jeep exploded, spewing rubble everywhere as an infected jumped up. It had large claws, and it was blind. It also had a large nose, most likely used to smelling prey. More Moles kept popping up over the compound, as loud screeches filled the air.

"Shit we got Hawx!" Hannah screamed. "Protect the City!"

Miniguns began whirring, spewing bullets into the Moles as two men ran to get on big miniguns, no Anti-Air guns."Shit you got anti-air guns?" Kyle asked.

"Focus!" Hannah shouted, throwing Kyle behind the jeep as a Mole came up where he'd just been. "Retreat behind the barricades!"

"Shit it's a Berserker!" a man shouted from the front wall, before being grabbed by a Hawx.

The Hawx dropped the man, and he fell onto a spike, skewering him. The gate exploded open as a large infected with a dome head charged through. The wall collapsed as two more smashed through it.

"Shit shit… Shit!" Hannah screamed.

Rockets flew through the air, smashing into the dome-headed creatures. Two of them collapsed, but the third charged forward, before a Gatling gun was span up and cut it down. The whirring of the Gatling guns filled the air, cutting down the infected, however, more just kept coming and coming.

"Fall back to the jeeps! There's too many!" Hannah shouted.

The survivors charged towards the jeeps, dodging infected as they ran. Hawx swooped down, picking off survivor after survivor.

"Quick get in!" The gunner from earlier shouted, motioning for the group to get in the jeep.

The group dived into the jeep as a Mole erupted where they had just been, decimating a jeep as it tried to drive off.

"Drive! Drive!" Hannah shouted to the driver.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down! I-" the driver turned round to talk, and was suddenly ripped out of the jeep as the door was ripped off.

"Shit!" Hannah screamed, diving into the drivers seat and slamming her foot on the pedal.

The jeep stormed forward, crushing infected below it as they sped away from the death zone left behind.


End file.
